Only The Beginning
by OTHNaley123
Summary: FutureFinchel! Follow's Finn's journey as a teacher. Finn begins his career as a teacher but soon realizes he gets more then he bargained for. Rachel makes some big changes in her Broadway career, as well as a huge decision that will affect her and Finn forever. A new addition will soon rock the Hudson household.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first Glee/Finchel fic. Hope you all like it. Would you love you feedback.

**PLOT: **This story focuses on Finn's journey as he begins his teaching career in New York City. Meanwhile, Rachel decides taking a long deserved break from broadway to focus on her marriage. Lots of cute Finchel moments.

**Chapter 1: OH BABY**

Finn Hudson woke up to the sound of the alarm clock beeping. He groaned reaching over and hitting the snooze button. He just needed five more minutes of sleep, just five.

"Come on handsome" Finn heard her whisper to him, feeling her softly caress his cheek.

Finn's eyes slowly opened, his eyes directly meant his wife's eyes. He leans up kissing her softly on the lips, he felt her return the kiss. "I'm nervous" he sighs. Nervousness had been overwhelming him the past 24 hours as the day came closer.

"Don't be" Rachel Hudson smiled down at her husband before laying down beside him and resting her head on his chest. "You're gonna do great on your first day".

It was Finn's first day teaching at Millenium High School in New York City...it was his first job ever as a teacher besides doing the little stint at McKinley High while helping Will Schuester a few years ago. Now here he was five years later preparing for his first day.

Finn looked over at her, a small smile forming across his lips. "You always have so much faith in me. You never gave up on me".

Rachel looked up at Finn, lifting her head off his chest "Just like you have never gave up on me" she smiled. She placed her hand on his chest, slowly tracing her finger along his chest.

"You're the reason I'm here today, Rach, I never would of got this far if it wasn't for you. I never would be a teacher if it wasn't for you" Finn said.

Rachel leaned down kissing him softly, her body pressed against his. "That was all you. Not me. You worked hard to get there, I just stood by your side and supported you like you have me" she said against his lips. A smile formed across her lips against his lips before kissing her husband again.

Finn kissed her back, deep and passionate, he swiftly pulled her on top of him, his body pressed against hers, his hands slowly moving down her body.

A small moan escaped from Rachel's lips. She knew she had to pull away while she still had the will power. She slowly pulled away, groaning softly "As much as I would love to continue this, we both have to get ready for work" she said with a grin.

Finn groaned. "Alright".

Rachel climbed off her husband, sitting back down on the bed. "Have you decided what to wear today" she asked.

"Probably just a pair of jeans and a nice shirt" Finn shrugged looking at his wife.

Rachel chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Let's see what we have" she said, getting out of bed as she walked over to their closet, she opened the door walking in their closet and turning the light on. She looked at his clothes, pulling out a dark blue plaid button up shirt with this tie as well as a pair of jeans. "What do you think" Rachel asked holding the clothing up.

Finn nodded. "I like it" he smiled. He got up off the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So are you excited today's your last day" he asked curiously. It was Rachel's last day of working on yet another Broadway show.

"I have done 3 broadway shows in a row now. Funny Girl, a limited run of White Christmas and now The Sound Of Music" Rachel said as she laid the clothes out on their bed. "Total naked truth, yes I am happy it's over. I need a break" she revealed. She had been working for 5 years non-stop on Broadway since she landed her first role as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, 5 years ago. "A long break. I was thinking maybe with this long break, we could try for a baby" Rachel looked over at Finn, a grin growing across her lips.

Finn's eyes widen as he looked over at his wife. "Are you serious" he asked, a smile slowly forming across his lips.

Rachel nodded. "I'm ready if you are" she smiled.

Finn smiled getting off the bed and walking over to her, he pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately. "God I love you". He couldn't believe they were going to try for a family now, he had been wanting to try ever since they got married almost 4 years ago but decided it would be best if they waited until Finn was finished with college and Rachel on Broadway.

"I love you so much" Rachel hugged Finn tightly. "So I was thinking tonight, you and I celebrate" she whispered seductively in his ear.

Finn chuckled "It's a date" he grinned.

The alarm clock began beeping again.

The two slowly pulled out of their tight in embrace.

Rachel picked up her robe off the bed and slid it on her frame. "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast. Get ready for your first day Mr. Hudson" Rachel grinned looking back at her husband before leaving the room.

Finn chuckled watching as his wife left the room. He shut the alarm off before walking into their bathroom starting the shower, stepping inside after he took of his boxers.

After a while, Rachel stood there in the kitchen at the stove making eggs and bacon for breakfast for Finn and oatmeal for herself using soy milk. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Smells good" Finn said from behind her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you". Rachel turned off the burners, she swiftly turned around in his arms, putting her arms around his neck. "Don't you look handsome, Mr. Hudson" she said with a smile, seeing he was all ready for his first day as a teacher.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson". Finn kissed her softly on the lips.

They both slowly pulled their lips away a second later, gazing into each other's eyes. Rachel could tell he was nervous. She could easily tell he was even though he wasn't saying anything. "Hey, don't be nervous. You're gonna do great" she smiled softly.

Finn sighed "I hope so". He slowly pulled out of her embrace. "What if I freeze up there when all the kids are sitting there watching me". Finn walked over getting a plate out of the cupboard and a bowl for oatmeal for Rachel. "God, this feels like high school again" Finn chuckled awkwardly.

"Finn" Rachel walked over to him. "It's gonna be fine. You're the teacher now. Don't let them intimidate you. This is just like teaching glee club like you did with Mr. Schue a few years ago. Only this time you're teaching history as your main subject and music as an elective".

Finn nodded, remembering when he took over Mr. Schue's place for a while with Glee club. "You're right. It's going to be a piece of cake" he said, having a little more faith himself that everything was going to go smoothly on his first day. His wife always knew what to say to reassure him all was going to go good today.

"Right". Rachel smiled, taking the plate from him and placing some food on his plate. She set the plate down at the table as she seen Finn fixing her bowl of oatmeal.

Finn bought the bowl of oatmeal to the table as well as their coffee, sitting down besides Rachel. "What time is your last play" he asked as he placed the napkin in his lap as he prepared to eat his breakfast.

"Starts at 1. It's just an afternoon matinee" Rachel replied as she sipped on her hot coffee. "I'm literally counting the hours" she chuckled. Over the past year, her obsession with Broadway changed, she played the role of her dreams as well as a few other famous roles but now she found herself wanting to focus on her personal life more then her work life.

"You're gonna do great by the way. I wish I could be there to see the performance again" Finn said before eating a piece of bacon.

"Again" She chuckled softly. "You've been to a lot of shows cheering me on, Finn. I love you for that but now I'm gonna be cheering for you" Rachel smiled. She began eating her oatmeal.

Finn smiled, he took a few more bites of his eggs before looking up at the clock. He sighed, picking up the napkin and wiping his mouth off. "I guess I should get going". He placed his napkin on the table, standing to his feet, pushing the chair under the table.

Rachel looked up at the clock. "Yeah". Rachel placed her napkin down as well as she watched Finn grab his bag as well his jacket. She walked over to him, taking his jacket and holding it open for him as she helped him slide it on him. "You're gonna do great today" she smiled. Looking up into his eyes as she straighten his jacket out.

Finn exhaled deeply, smiling. "I love you" he said as he leaned down kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too". Rachel said returning the kiss, kissing him softly.

Finn slowly pulled away. "Wish me luck" he said as he opened the door.

"Good luck" Rachel smiled as she watched him walk out the door to his truck.

Finn looked back at her as he opened the door to his truck before getting inside.

"Have a good day" Rachel called out as he got into his truck. She stood there as she watched him pull away.

Finn waved at her as he began to drive away.

Rachel waved at him. She was so proud of her husband for following his dreams. A small formed across her lips as she walked back into their apartment, she knew he was going to great today and tonight they would try for a baby. Everything was falling into place.

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I just loved all your reviews. They put a smile on my face while reading, I clearly needed that. Love that you are all enjoying this fic :)

**Chapter 2: Long Time No See**

Rachel Berry stood on stage with her co-stars going over the lines before the final performances. They had just finished rehearsing the last musical number of the play.

"That was great, everyone. Congratulations on the last rehearsal" the director said as he walked into the back.

All the cast cheered as they walked off back stage everyone is except Rachel.

Rachel looked at all the empty seats in the theater. She thought it would be sentimental, sad with this being her last show for a long while but she wasn't. Rachel exhaled deeply. She looked at the two rings on her married finger, her engagement ring and wedding band.

"Hey Diane Warren" Rachel heard someone say. She looked around the stage and then into the dark seats of the theater not being able to see anyone. The name sounded so familiar, the voice as well.

Santana Lopez stepped out in the spot light as she walked up the steps of the stage "What? No hello to your friend".

A huge smiled formed across Rachel's lips as she seen Santana. "What are you doing here" she asked walking over to Santana. It had been so long since she had seen Santana, since her and Finn's wedding to be exact.

The two embraced each other in a hug. The two friends slowly pulled out of their embrace.

"What I can't come and see my friend's last play of The Sound of Music" Santana chuckled softly.

"Since when do you like The Sound Of Music, Santana" Rachel asked with a grin. Knowing Santana wasn't a fan of that particular musical.

"Alright whatever. I don't" Santana exclaimed. "I'm moving to New York..." she revealed. "Well Brittany and I are" Santana quickly corrected herself. "I'm opening a dance studio here" she smiled.

"That's amazing. Where's Brittany" Rachel curiously asked, anxious to see her as well.

"She's still in California" Santana told her. "Brit told me to go ahead and get settled here and she'll be right behind me".

"Come on" Rachel smiled as she began to walk back stage to her dressing room. "That's great. We'll have to have like a double date, get together soon" she told Santana

Santana softly chuckled as she followed her friend to her dressing. "Sounds like a plan". As they walked inside Rachel's dressing room, the first thing Santana saw was the framed pictures of her and Finn on her make up table. "So I take you and Frankenteen are doing well".

Rachel turned around looking at Santana, she rolled her eyes at the nickname Santana had for Finn. "Great, actually. Finn started his first day teaching at Millenium" she smiled. She was so proud of him for following his dreams, she knew he had wanted this for a long time. Rachel opened the small refridgerator on her table and took out two bottles of water, handing one to Santana.

Santana reached over taking the bottle of water from Rachel. "So no little Frankenteens running around yet" she asked, twisting the cap off her water bottle and taking a sip.

Rachel twisted her cap off her water bottle chuckling softly. "No" she said before taking a drink of her water, feeling the cold liquid slide down her throat.

"Damn" Santana exclaimed. "Almost 4 years and still no little rugrats running around, girl I tell you something must be wrong with that boy if he ain't doing it right which I find odd because when he first did it I..."

"Whoa" Rachel literally waved her hands in the air not wanting to hear about their escapade back in High School. "I do not want to hear about you and my husband's fling from high school" she rolled her eyes.

Santana grinned, taking another drink of her water. "Then what's the hold up" she asked.

"We just wanted to wait until we were ready" Rachel told Santana, placing her water bottle down on the table. She didn't want to say her and Finn we're ready now, she didn't want to announce anything until there was something to announce. A small smile formed across her lips as she stared at her and Finn's wedding picture of them sharing a kiss at the alter. "So are you going to stay for the show" Rachel asked looking back at Santana.

"Diane Warren, you are my friend but I can sit through 2 hours and some of that snooze fest. Plus I have an appointment with a realtor for my dance space". Santana pulled out her cell phone looking at the time "In a half hour" she added.

"Well gives us time to catch up more then" Rachel said as she sat on the couch in the dressing room.

Finn Hudson's day was slowly passing by. He was currently teaching his 3rd class of the day. His first few classes went surprisingly smooth. He glanced up at the clock in his classroom as he realized the bell was about to ring. He looked around the classroom, watching the students chatting around the room with other classmates. Finn didn't assign the students any work or homework with it being the first day and all, he just explained to the class what to expect, went over the rules in his classroom, he passed out information cards as well as syllabuses and text books to the students, he then made them introduce themselves individually and then had them chat with their classmates to get to know them. As the bell finally rang, Finn dismissed the class.

"See you all tomorrow" Finn told the class as they began to leave the room.

"See you tomorrow. Mr. H" a senior, blonde hair girl smiled at her teacher as she exited the room with her friends, giggling could easily be heard.

Finn shook his head, ignoring it, placing everything in his bags as he was finished with classes for the day.

"You know Hudson, she was totally flirting with you. I'd keep my eye on her" Finn heard someone saying, he recognized that voice from anywhere. But what the hell would he be doing here, Finn thought to himself.

Finn looked up to make sure that was who he thought it was. "Puck" Finn chuckled.

The two best friends shared a hug.

"What are you doing, Puck" he asked.

Noah Puckerman smiled "You're looking at the new Millinium High football coach". Puck just completed his degree in Physical Education last spring back in Lima and when Rachel told him that the school Finn would be working at had an opening he jumped at the chance.

"Are you serious? Why the hell didn't you tell me you were gonna be working here" Finn asked.

"You're wife told me to keep it on the downlow. Wanted it to be a surprise" Puck told him.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with my lovely wife later" Finn chuckled. He looked at his best friend. "It's nice to have someone else here, my age. I didn't even go to lunch, I put my lunch in the teacher's lounge and during lunch I went to go inside the lounge and I realized there was no one else there even close to my age. For a second I felt like I was back in high school again".

Puck scoffed "No shit. I went in there during lunch and they all looked at me like what the hell is the student doing here". Puck walked over sitting in the chair behind Finn's desk.

"Twice I felt like I was being graded" Finn sighed.

The warning bell rang across the school for the students to get to their fourth period class.

"No fourth period" Puck asked, noticing his classroom was empty and no students were coming

Finn shook his head "Nope. That's my Glee period but auditions aren't until tomorrow. I put the sign up sheet up earlier but who knows it people signed up" he shrugged.

"Football practice is today for the students who are returning from last year, tomorrow are tryouts for the new recruits" Puck told Finn. "I wiping the whole damn team line up today. I watched videos from last years games and they literally suck".

Finn looked over at Puck, giving his best friend a seriously look. "They can't be that bad".

"They won five out of the 18 games" Puck exclaimed.

Finn's face literally fell flat. "Oh that's bad. Very bad". He was a bit shocked the football team here was still standing since they lost so many games. "So what are you going to do" he asked.

"Every position is open as of now. I don't care if one was captain, quarterback or whatever last year. Saturday practices and if I have to Sunday as well". Puck was determined to make the team chart higher this season with him now coaching.

"Damn, I'd hate to have you as my couch" Finn laughed.

"Be happy your not back in high school then" Puck chuckled. "So you got my plans tonight? We can go get a beer after my practice is over. Should be about five, close to 6".

Finn began packing the rest of his things away in his back. "I'd say yes but me and my wife have made plans tonights that I can't break or do I want want to break them" he said, an obvious grin appearing across his lips.

"Jesus" Puck rolled his eyes. "All these years later and still going at it like bunnies".

Finn glared at Puck "Shut up" he laughed as he picked up his bag and as well as his laptop bag. "Tomorrow we can all go for a beer".

Puck exhaled, standing up "Alright, bro".

Both guys walked out of the classroom, Finn closing the door and locking it.

"I'm holding you to it" Puck warned him. "No cancelling for your wifey".

Finn laughed "Alright" he said holding up his hand as he made a fist.

Puck made a fist bumping his fist with Finn's.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Finn said as he began walking down the office to clock out for the day. He wanted to hurry and get home to set up a few surprises for Rachel that he had planned for their special evening.

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Loving the reviews everyone. They literally put a smile on my face. I hope you all love this chapter. It's full of Finchel fluff and let's just say this chapter is definitely M rated. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 3: Truly, Madly, Deeply**

Rachel Berry walked in the apartment, with two bags in her hands. "I'm home". A smile slowly formed across her lips as she looked around the apartment seeing candles lit, a table set up for two, the aroma of the dinner cooking in the oven. She placed her bags down on the floor, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Hey" Finn greeted her leaning against the wall, his famous lop sided grin on his lips as he looked over at his wife, dressed in a clean shirt and tie with jeans, two glasses of wine in his hands.

Rachel smiled "You didn't have to do all this" she said, walking over to him.

Finn shrugged. "I wanted to" he said handing her a glass of the wine.

"Actually" Rachel set her glass down on the table. "If we're gonna try to get pregnant, I shouldn't drink wine". Rachel placed her arms around his neck, the space closing between them. "This...all this, it's beautiful".

Finn smiled, placing his hands on her hips "How was your last day"?

"Good" Rachel chuckled. "My agent approached me after the show about another show but I told her i'm not accepting roles for a while" she smiled. Rachel looked up to him gazing in his eyes.

"You really are going to do this aren't you" Finn asked looking down into her eyes.

Rachel nodded. "I lived my dream on broadway, Finn" she shrugs. "Now it's time to live my dream of starting a family with you" a small smiled formed across her lips, she leaned in, standing on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his, kissing him.

Finn returned the kiss, kissing her softly, his arms wrapping around leaving absolutely no space between them at all, her body pressed into his.

A soft moan escaped her lips moaning her husband's name.

They both began to pull their lips away from each other, their forehead's resting against one another. They knew they had all night, that's why there was no rush between them.

"Are you hungry" Finn asked softly, gazing into her eyes.

Rachel nodded "Yeah".

The two slowly pulled out of each other's embrace.

"So tell me what has my amazing husband made for dinner tonight" Rachel asked as she kicked off her heels.

Finn walked into the kitchen getting their dinner ready. "Stir-fry with some chicken for me and tofu for you". With one plate in each hand, he walked out into the dining room, seeing Rachel already seated at the table.

"Smells so good" Rachel smiled as Finn placed the plate in front of her and his plate in front of him.

"Thanks babe" Finn winked at her.

Rachel blushed, her cheeks turning a shade of red. After all these years Finn still had that effect on her, she hoped it never would wear off.

Finn sat down across from her at the small round table that was set up.

"So tell me how was your first day" Rachel curiously asked, she took a bit out of her stir-fry before looking over at Finn.

"It was good. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would" Finn revealed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I ran into somewhere very familiar today" he said as he took a bite of his food.

Rachel nodded, a smile forming across her lips. She knew exactly who he ran into today at school. "Oh did you now".

Finn chuckled, he knew Rachel knew who he was talking about. "Why didn't you tell me".?

Rachel shrugged, a smile still across her lips. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I figured once you seen that someone you knew was there, you would be more comfortable going there and not so nervous". She took another bite out of her food, placing the utensil down on the table "So how is Noah"?

"Puck's a hard ass now" Finn blurted out. "I'd hate for him to be my couch".

Rachel laughed. "Why? What's he doing now"?

"He's wiping all the positions off that football team there, practices on Saturday. Sunday's if he has too" Finn told her as he continued eating.

Rachel's eyes slightly widen, she didn't know Noah Puckerman had it in him to be so strict. "Damn" she mumbled, bringing her glass of water up to her lips and taking a drink. "How were your classes" she asked her husband placing the glass back down on the table.

"Good. They went actually pretty well. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would" Finn told her as he placed his fork down. "But I think one of the students has a crush on me" Finn revealed.

"Oh". Rachel looked over at her husband. "That's normal I guess, you're like the only young teacher there. Don't worry about it". She reached over the table placing her hand on his. "It'll wear off".

Finn nodded "I hope so because that was kind of uncomfortable".

"So I got a visit today from an old friend today after rehearsal's" Rachel said as she ate her food.

"Who" Finn asked, looking over at his wife as he chewed his food.

"Santana. Her and Brittany moving back to New York" Rachel smiled.

Finn smiled. "It seems like all our friends are making their to New York".

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have them living here in the city".

Finn nodded "Yeah".

After a few more bites, Rachel pushed her plate away "That was amazing babe but i'm full now" she smiled.

"Alright" Finn slightly nodded. "I'm gonna go get dessert ready".

"We can have that later" Rachel got up from her chair, walking over to where Finn was seated. "You just sit right there, Mr. Hudson" she leaned down, her lips on his as she kissed him deep and passionate. Rachel let out a groan as she pulled her lips from his, god she was already weak in her knees from that kiss. "I'll be right back" she said with a grin across her lips as she turned around walking towards their bedroom.

Finn just nodded, sitting there, watching his wife walk away. "Wow" he mumbled to himself. His body already felt weak from that kiss. He unloosened his tie, feeling hot. He sat there anticipating what his wife had planned.

Rachel Hudson looked in the mirror, fixing her hair, as the long strands fell to just below her shoulder, as she sported a red baby doll lingerie on her body, only wearing a red panties underneath the sheer material. A smirk appeared across her lips as she knew this would drive her husband absolutely crazy. She walked out of their bedroom, walking down the hall as she leaned up against the wall, seductively, the sheer material riding up her body just a bit to give him a peak. "Hey handsome" she smiled looking over at her husband.

Finn looked up as he heard his wife's voice. His eyes widening, his mouth literally falling to the floor. His body already reacting to seeing her standing there in that simple outfit. "Wow, you look..." Finn stammered, he couldn't get the rights words with out his wife looked right now, they weren't words to say how incredibly sexy and hot she looked.

Rachel motioned for him to come to her using her index finger.

Finn looked up seeing his wife standing there in just a simple piece of lingerie. "Wow, you look...". He couldn't find the words at all. It was in that moment he felt like a high schooler who was just about to lose his virginity. Finn got up walking over to her.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her husband's next, her body pressed against his, her lips just inches away from his as she stood on her tippy toes.

"Beautiful, hot, gorgeous, sexy" Finn said. "All into one" he smiled, placing his hands on her waist.

Rachel began to blush, before pressing her lips against his kissing Finn deep and passionate.

Finn pulled her now closer them ever, closing any space that was between them, wrapping his arms around her as he deepened the passionate kiss, his hands slowly moving down her body, cupping her ass.

A moan escaped Rachel's lips as she felt his hands on her body.

Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth, brushing it against hers.

Rachel moaned ever so softly as their tongues dueled each other for dominance. Her small hands bean untying his tie, sliding it out from his neck collar, letting it fall to the floor. Rachel's hands slowly moved down Finn's shirt as she began unbuttoning it from the bottom. She felt her husband's arms fall from behind her as she pushed his shirt down his arms letting the clothing fall to the floor. Her hands explored his muscular chest.

Finn put his arms around her, no space between them, he felt Rachel lift herself, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Rachel grinded her hips into his, feeling his hard, pulsating member through his jeans against her core.

Finn groaned feeling her do that, the tight restraining of his jeans. His lips suddenly moved from hers to her neck.

A moan escaped Rachel's lips as she felt him sucking ever so softly on the weakest spot on her neck. "Finn" she moaned again feeling his lips move down to her collar bone then to her shoulders as he took the think strap of her teddy into his teeth and moved it off her shoulder, letting it fall down her arm.

Finn carried her to their bedroom, moving his lips back to hers and kissing her deep and passionate. He gently laid her on the bed.

Rachel moved her lips from his panting, trying to catch her breath from that powerful kiss. "Let's get these off" she whispered looking into her husband's eyes as she began unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them. She pushed them down as well as his boxers, pushing them down his thighs. Rachel bit her lower lip, seeing her fully naked husband above her, watching as his hard pulsating member spring free from the restriction of his jeans, a small smirk forming across her lips.

Finn panting heavily kicked his jeans and boxers off, kicking them away as he climbed onto the bed with his wife. Both of them crawled up onto the bed until Rachel's head was on the pillows.

Rachel slightly lifted up her body as she felt her husband pulling down her teddy.

Finn dropped the sheer material to the floor, looking down at his wife beneath him. "You look so beautiful" he smiled. His lips were back in her neck, sucking ever so softly on her weak spot that drove her wild, his lips moved down her body, peppering kisses on her breasts.

Rachel whimpered, biting down on her lower lip as she felt his lips on her breasts. Her body felt so on fire with what he was doing to her. Rachel let out a moan when she felt his lips wrap around her nipple.

Finn took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking ever so soft between his tongue and the root of his mouth. He was getting more and more turned on as he listened to his wife moan.

Rachel reached down, her small hand wrapping around her husband's hard, pulsating length, stroking him.

"Oh god" Finn suddenly moaned as he felt Rachel stroking him. Even though she was doing it slowly, he knew he wasn't going to last long, her touch was like magic almost. "Baby, you sho..." he words couldn't even form because he knew he was close. Finn covered her hand with his, stopping her.

Rachel looked up at Finn, her eyes on his, wondering why he stopped her. "What's wrong" she whispered.

"As much as I loved that baby, I had to stop you" Finn's lopsided grin appeared across his lips as he looked down into his wife's eyes. His hands moved to her hips as he tugged on the thin red panties she had on.

Rachel grinned, loving the effect she had on him. She slightly lifted her hips up watching Finn pull the thin undergarment down her legs, throwing them to the floor.

Finn kissed her softly on the lips before moving his lips back to her neck, nibbling, his hand slowly moving up her right thigh, soon slipping between them. A smile formed across his lips when he felt how ready she was for him. "Rach, baby" he whispered her name.

Rachel clutched onto Finn, feeling his finger tracing over her, teasing, stroking her relentlessly. "Please, Finn, now" she moaned. She needed him now.

"I love how I can make this wet" Finn nibbled on her ear love, it was another one of his wife's weak spots.

Rachel moaned loudly as she felt him slip a finger inside of her "Finn, please. I'm ready". She slowly began to grind her hips against his fingers.

Finn brushed his lips against her, as he continued his minstrations.

Rachel kissed him, her tongue playing with his bottom lip. "Please, make love to me now". She wanted him now more than ever. Rachel gasped feeling him add a second finger within her, slowly guiding deep inside her while brushing his thumb against over her most intimate sport repeatedly, while she felt herself come undone beneath her husband, moaning his name, her toes curling as she reached her release.

Withdrawing his fingers from with in, watching her still shuddering beneath him, with a sure push of his hips, Finn slid deep inside his wife unprotected.

Rachel gasped loudly, her eyes snapping shut, arching her body into his as it extended her orgasm. She fought to open her eyes seconds later, focusing on his eyes.

Finn stared into his wife's brown eyes, both of them focusing on each other as he felt her legs wrap around her waist. He stilled his hips, enjoying the warmth of being inside her.

Rachel pulled his head down to hers, her lips on his kissing Finn fierce and passionately.

Finn began moving his hips, his strokes starting off nice and slow.

In a swift movement, Rachel was on top of Finn, her hands on his chest. Leaning down kissing him, her body pressed against his. Sheets were bunched around their bodies as Rachel began sliding her body and up her husband's. The sounds of naked skin being smacked together as they both increased their movements, panting heavily, sweating dripping down their bodies. Their lips still together as they kissed deep and passionate.

Finn laced his fingers with Rachel's, feeling her squeeze tightly.

The sensation echoed in the room, every clench that Rachel made as around Finn's length as he grinded his hips against hers.

Both of their cries turned more intense as Finn rolled them back over, so he was on top of Rachel, his weight bearing down on his wife as her body surrendered to every hard smack of his hips.

Their eyes locking together as they both increased the speed of each of their thrusts. Rachel's arms wrapped around her husband's neck, clutching onto him as she felt the pleasureable sensation forming deep in her stomach, quickly approaching her. "Finn" Rachel's head fell back onto the pillow, her whole body literally going weak as she screamed out her powerful climax.

"Rachel" he moaned out his wife's name, It was right then and there feeling the sensation of his wife's orgasm, Finn lost it, his own release errupting within her.

Her body still shuddering, Rachel let out a pleasurable moan, feeling her husband's release coat hers. Both exchanging a sweet and satisfying kiss. For the next few minutes they both laid there, panting heavily, holding each other in their arms as they came down from their amazing highs.

A smile slowly formed across Finn's lips as he stared at Rachel. It had been the first time for both of them to experience something as raw, powerful, emotional as that without a thin latex being between them.

Rachel lifted her head from his chest looking up at Finn. Her cheeks turning a shade of red as she seen his smile. Rachel knew exactly what her husband was thinking and to be honest she was thinking how amazing it was as well. Rachel laid her head back on his chest, her leg draped over his.

The happily married couple laid there holding each other.

**Author's Note:** I really hope I did this scene justice.

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Loved that everyone loved the last chapter. It literally put a smile on my face, seeing that you all loved it. Keep the reviews coming :)

**Chapter 4: Auditions**

Finn walked inside the empty auditorium, auditions for Glee club were starting in five minutes, he looked at the sign up sheet in his hand, he was pretty shocked not many people signed up but who knows maybe some others will show up. Finn sighs heavily, walking to the middle of the auditorium and sits down at the desk.

"So this is your new digs now, Finnocence" Finn heard someone loudly say.

Finn rolled his eyes, he knew the sound of that voice from anywhere, plus the nickname really gave it away who it was. He turned around in his chair seeing Santana Lopez standing in the back by the door. "Yes. Can't you just call me by my name, Santana" he smiled.

Santana walked down the aisle "Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna get up and give me hug, Frankenteen".

Finn rolled his eyes, standing up and giving Santana a hug. "Nice to see you too, Santana".

Santana hugged Finn. "So what are you doing in here" she asked as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Auditions" Finn simply said looking at Santana.

Santana chuckled "Now this I have to see" she said, walking over to the empty chair at the desk and sitting down.

Finn chuckled. "Oh lord". He didn't have a good feeling about this, especially when it came to Santana's criticism, feedback. Finn turned around looking at Santana "Just remember I'm the teacher, you keep your harsh feedback to yourself" he warned her.

Santana rolled her eyes "Whatever".

Sara Daniels, straight A, honor roll students walks down the aisle, a cd and stereo in her hand. A determined look on her face as she walked up the stairs of the stage. "My name is Sara Daniels, remember that name because I'm gonna be a huge star one day" she smiled.

Finn nodded listening to the student. "What have you..." he began asking but was interrupted.

"My musical influences are Whitney, Madonna and Britney. I'm gonna be just as big as them" Sara said as she took the CD out of the case and into the CD player. "I'll be singing Open Your Heart by Madonna. My rehearsal pianst did an arrangement for my audition". Sara hit play on the CD player, standing in front of the microphone. The music began filling the room.

"Oh jeez" Santana mumbled "She reminds me of wannabe Diane Warren".

Finn shot Santana an annoyed look.

Sara began singing. _"__I see you on the street and you walk on by, You make me wanna hang my head down and cry, If you gave me half a chance you'd see, My desire burning inside of me, But you choose to look the other way, I've had to work much harder than this, For something I want don't try to resist me"._

A smile slowly formed across Finn's lips as he thought of when he and Rachel sang this as well as Borderline.

_"Open your heart to me, baby, I hold the lock and you hold the key, Open your heart to me, darlin', I'll give you love if you, you turn the key, I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes. You look a little sad boy, I wonder why, I follow you around but you can't see, You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice, So you choose to look the other way, Well, I've got something to say, Don't try to run I can keep up with you, Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to"_ Sara continued singing.

Santana wasn't the least impressed, of course.

Finn finally snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he missed half of the performance but the student had a great voice, picked a great song that showcased it as well.

_"Open your heart with the key, One is such a lonely number, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Open your heart, I'll make you love me, It's not that hard, if you just turn the key, Don't try to run I can keep up with you, Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to, Open your heart with the key, Open your heart, I'll make you love me, It's not that hard, if you just turn the key"_ Sara sang, the song fading out. She stood there waiting for a answer or some feedback.

Finn sat there staring at the student. "That was amazing. Great song choice".

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Ignore her" Finn told Sara. "Normally I wouldn't give an answer right now but welcome to Glee Club" he smiled.

"Awesome" Sara clapped. "You won't regret this choice, Mr. Hudson. With a star in the club, we're going all the way to Nationals" Sara said sounding so enthusiactic, picking up the CD player and walking down the stairs.

Finn chuckled. "Tomorrow. Fourth period, remember" he reminded her when class was.

Sara nodded. "Great day, Mr. Hudson".

Amber Johnson, a sophomore sat in the back of the auditorium, witnessing Sara Daniels audition. She exhaled deeply getting out of her seat and made her way up to the stage. "My name is Amber Johnson. The audition paper said we only had to sing a few notes, right".

Finn nodded "Yeah. That's correct. What will you be singing".

"I'll be singing 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston" Amber replied.

"Predictable" Santana mumbled under her breath.

Finn shot Santana an annoyed look. "Stop it" he mumbled before looking back up at the student. "Great. Whenever you're ready".

"Oh my god" they all heard someone gasp excitedly in the back of the room.

Finn and Santana both whipped around looking towards the back seeing Rachel walking into the auditorium and Sara approaching her.

"Oh my god, you're Rachel Berry" Sara gushed. "Big time broadway star".

Rachel slid her sunglasses off putting them inside her purse. "Well Rachel Hudson, I haven't gone by Rachel Berry in the last few years now" Rachel chuckled softly correcting the student standing before her with a smile across her lips. It was always great to meet her fans.

"I just love your shows. I been to every one so far" Sara smiled. "Funny Girl, White Christmas, The Sound Of Music" she gushed.

Rachel chuckled "Why thank you it's always great to meet a fan" she smiled. Rachel began to walk down the aisle to where Finn was sitting, she was a little shocked seeing Santana there. "Hi" she smiled looking at her husband.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here" Finn asked getting out of his seat, he leaned down kissing her softly on her lips.

Rachel returned the soft and sweet kiss. "I thought I would just stop by and see how auditions were going" she smiled. Rachel looked over at Santana "And what are you doing here" she asked curiously.

"I just had to come and see Frankenteen" Santana grinned.

Rachel and Finn both rolled their eyes at the nickname.

Amber cleared her throat looking at the three of them.

Finn, Rachel and Santana both looking up at the student standing on stage who looked rather annoyed.

"Sorry, Amber. The stage is yours" Finn apologized as he and Rachel took their seats behind the table.

_"I don't really need to look very much further"_ Amber's voice began to fill the room as she began singing. _"I don't want to have to go where you don't follow. I won't hold it back again, this passion inside. I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide. Don't make me close one more door. I don't wanna hurt anymore. Stay in my arms if you dare. Or must I imagine you there. Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing" Amber carried the last word on very high, hitting the high notes just like the original singer. "If I don't have you, you, you, you, you"._

"I loved it. The soul fullness in your voice, that was unique" Finn told the student. "You're in. See you tomorrow" he smiled.

"Yes" Amber mumbled victoriously. "Thank you so much" she said before walking off the stage.

"So man hands, I see you got your hair done" Santana mentioned looking over at Rachel.

"Ah that's why you look so different" Finn said.

Rachel chuckled softly. "Yeah. I had to get it cut, it takes forever to fix when it's that long and the highlights were getting on my nerves". She played with the strands of her hair, her hair no longer fell below her shoulder to her back anymore, it was now shoulder length, almost like she had it in her senior year of high school.

"I like it" Finn grinned.

"Me too" Rachel's cheeks turned a slight red as she looked over at her husband. "I'm glad you do".

"Ok whatever" Santana spat out. Rachel had only been here for a little time and Santana was already getting tired of watching their love, their stares, blushing. "I'm going to see my man" Santana said as she stood up to her feet, picking up her purse. "I gotta get out of this place before I die of boredom" she says walking past her two friends.

Rachel and Finn both chuckle, Finn rolling his eyes at her comments.

"Alright" Rachel said.

"Man hands, Frankenteen, I will see you both later" Santana called out as she walked away, a male student walking into the auditorium as she was walking out.

"So how's your day been" Rachel asked, placing her hand over his.

"It's been a good day" a smile slowly formed across his lips "Definitely got better when you came".

Rachel blushes, looking away, she sees a student walking up on stage. "Audition" she pointed out to Finn.

"Name's Nate Sanderson" the young student introduced himself. "You wanna hear the whole song or just a few notes" he asked looking over the teacher.

"Whatever you wanna do" Finn told the student.

Nate exhaled deeply. _"You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down. You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down"._

Finn and Rachel both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Nate broke into some smooth dance moves even though there was no music playing, beginning to rap. _"Walk out the house with my swagger, Hop in the whip yo I got places to go, People to see, time is precious, I look at my Cartier out of control, Just like my mind where I'm going, No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes, No stomping on my Perreli's on froze, Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold, I know the storm is coming, My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower, Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours, We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour, Look momma I owe you just like the flowers, Girl you the truth with all that goody sour. GO"._ Nate stopped singing looking over at Finn and Rachel.

"Umm that was..." Finn started to say but paused, looking for the right words.

"Great" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah" Finn agreed. "We can use someone like you in glee club, especially with those dance moves".

"So I'm in" Nate asked.

Finn nodded. "Congratulations" he smiled.

Santana walked down the hall, trying to find the coach's office. She hated this school aleady, it was so damn big she was getting lost. "Hey you, #25" she snapped her fingers, trying to get the guy in the letterman jacket's attention, who was talking to a group of people.

The guy turned around, looking at the latina woman standing a few feet away from him "What" he asked, taking his iPod ear bud out of his ear.

"Where's your coach's office" Santana asked.

"Down the hall to the left, third door" the guy told her before turning away.

Santana didn't even say thanks and walked down the hall, passing students as she walked on by. As she entered the locker room, she could hear singing.

_"Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me, The vacancy that sat in my heart, Is a space and now you're home" _she heard a man's voice singing. Damn, she thought to herself. She would be the first to admit, the guy singing it did have an amazing voice. Santana walked over the wall peaking inside as she seen a guy in the shower, she could only see his head of course. _"Show me how to fight for now, And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy, comin' back into you once I figured it out, You were right here all along"._ Damn, Santana thought to herself, why isn't he auditioning? Santana pulled her phone out, quickly scrolling through her contacts as she hit Rachel's name immediately calling her.

Meanwhile back in the auditorium, a male student sitting on stage, strumming a guitar as he sang_. "And I'd give it all away, Just to have somewhere, To go to, Give it all away, To have someone to come home to"_ the strums to the guitar slowly stop as the auditorium falls to silence.

Rachel's cell phone suddenly started ringing, she quickly reached inside her purse, answering it without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello".

"Jake, you were great" Finn told the student. "You'll be a great addition to the Glee Club, welcome".

"Man hands, put your husband on the phone now" Santana ordered Rachel on the other line.

Rachel handed Finn to the phone mouthing, Santana's name to him.

Finn bought the phone up to his ear. "What's up Santana" he asked.

"Just listen, frankenteen". Santana held her phone out

Finn listened, he could hear some singing on the other line._"Aren't you somethin', an original, 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample, And I can't help but stare, 'cause, I see truth somewhere in your eyes, I can't ever change without you, You reflect me, I love that about you, And if I could, I would look at us all the time". _Santana bought the phone back to her ears.

"He's good" Santana said

"Yeah. He sounds...Wow" Finn was surprised this student wasn't auditioning, especially with a voice like that. "Who is that" Finn asked.

Back in the locker room, Santana shrugs "How the hell should I know" she said a bit louder as she walked over, walking over to the office door that displayed Coach Puckerman on it. Santana couldn't help but chuckled, reading the display on the door before walking inside, seeing no sign of Puck, walking out of the office, closing the door behind her. Santana sighs "I'll find out right somehow" she said ending the call, letting the phone fall into her purse, she began to leave when the guy who was singing in the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist walking out in front of her.

The boy tensed up when he seen Santana in the locker room. "Lady, you do know this is the men's locker room right" the guy said, continuing to walk to his locker.

"You boys ain't got nothing I ain't seen" Santana rolled her eyes. "What's your name" she asked.

The guy looked over at Santana, a bit suspicious. "Why" he asked.

"Just tell me your name" Santana ordered him. She spotted a letterman jacket in his locker as he opened it.

The guy slid a shirt onto his fit body. "Troy" he exclaimed.

"Ok, great, thanks" Santana walked away, walking over to the door before looking back at Troy. "Great singing by the way" she grinned, exiting the locker room.

Troy tensed up realizing she had heard him singing.

Santana walked back to the auditorium, walking inside, she seen a girl on stage introducing herself.

"My name is Belle. I'll be singing Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson" she smiled. _"Here's the thing we started out friends, It was cool but it was all pretend. Yeah yeah, Since U Been Gone, You dedicated you took the time, Wasn't long till I called you mine, Yeah Yeah, Since U Been Gone, And all you'd ever hear me say, Is how I pictured me with you, That's all you'd ever hear me say" _the girl kept the first part of the song mellow but after she fully went dramatic, belting out _"But Since U Been Gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so moving on, Yeah, yeah, Thanks to you, Now I get, What I want, Since U Been Gone"._

Santana sat down next to Finn. "Damn, who broke her heart" she asked, mumbling to Finn with a soft chuckle that only Finn and Rachel could hear.

Belle stood up on stage, looking at the three of them waiting anxiously for some feedback.

"I loved it" Rachel gave Belle her feedback before looking at Finn.

Finn nodded. "It was really good. Good song choice".

"So fourth period tomorrow" Belle asked.

"Yes, I'll see you then". Finn put the audition papers in his folders, sticking them in his bag.

Santana looked over at Finn "So his name is Troy" she revealed. "I think he's on the football team because I seen a letterman jacket in his locker when he opened it".

Finn slightly shook his head. "Great I'll have to talk with him".

"Alright, well since that's it. I'm gonna try to track my man down" Santana said standing up, holding her purse, walking out of the auditorium. "See y'all later" she called out.

"See you later" Rachel called out.

Finn looked over at his wife. "Only five in this club" he sighs. "Six if I convince this Troy to join". He rubs his temple, wondering how in the world he can get seven more people to join in for this school to qualify for sections in November. "Enough work talk now" he said before his wife could say anything "How was your day" he asked with a smile.

Rachel knew he didn't want to talk about Glee Club right now so she decided to respect his wishes and not bring it up. "It's alright. I did some of our laundry. Went and got my hair done and everything" she smiled. "Nothing too crazy".

"It does look great on you" a grin slowly appeared across his lips.

Rachel smiled. "Come on let's get out of here and go home". She picked up his bag, standing up.

"Sounds good to me" Finn smiled, standing up. He pushed the chairs under the desk in. "I had plans with Puck but for some bizarre reason he cancelled. Must be a girl".

A smirk grew on Rachel's lips "Well that's a good thing for us then" she said putting her arm around his waist as she felt him put his arm around her. "I was thinking maybe we could order in, maybe some mexican or italian food and I don't know maybe we could have some quality time together" she suggested with a cheeky grin.

Finn looked down at her with a smile across his lips. "Sounds like a plan".

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 5**

**Songs Used**

Open Your Heart by Madonna (Sung by Sara)  
I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston (Sung by Amber)  
Yeah by Usher (Sung by Nate)  
Mirrors by Justin Timberlake (Sung by Troy)  
My December by Linkin Park (Sung by Jake)  
Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson (Sung by Belle)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Loved the reviews. As always they put a smile on my face. Keep reviewing, I love seeing what you are thinking about this, your reviews motivate me more :)

There will be plenty throwbacks to the show, like the last chapter, Santana finding/hearing Troy singing in the shower (Mr. Schue finding/hearing Finn singing).

We will start seeing a lot of focus on Finn/Glee Club soon, as well as some of the new Glee club kids, one of the students will have a storyline heavily involving Finn. But don't worry there will still be plenty focus on Finchel and their journey to start/beginning a family ;) More former Glee club members from the past will be showing up.

QUESTION: What should the Glee Club be named?

**Chapter 5: Baby Names and Heart To Hearts**

Finn and Rachel both laid on the floor, their glistening, yet sweaty bodies, naked and entwined as the fire in the fireplace blazing, soft crafting noises filled the room from the fire. Their lips meeting in a soft kisses, their lips slowly pulling away a second later, their eyes on each other's. They both didn't have to say what they felt in that moment because they knew what the other felt just by looking in their eyes.

Rachel rested her head on her husband's chest, hearing his heart beating slow back down as they both came down from their highs. "I love you so much".

Finn looked down at his wife. "I love you too" he smiled.

Rachel looked up at her husband with a smile on across her lips. "I have something to tell you" she said, her finger tracing over her husband's chest.

"Good or bad" Finn asked right away.

Rachel chuckled softly. "Nothing bad. I was walking out of the hair salon today and I was passing the book store and I just seen it in the window display and I had it get" she gushed as sat up looking around the room for her purse, seeing it sitting the couch, she rolled over and reached over grabbing the strap of her purse and pulling it to the floor. Rachel pulled a book out of her purse before moving back over to Finn. She held it above her husband so he could read what book it was.

"Baby Names and Meanings" Finn smiled, reading the title. "Shouldn't we wait until after we get pregnant for that though".

Rachel shrugged "Seeing this book and knowing we have been trying just got me even more excited" she smiled.

Finn could tell she was excited about wanting to begin a family, hell he was too, it was all part of his dream. Become a teacher, marry the love of his life and have kids. "Well let's look than" Finn smiled.

Rachel sat up as she seen her husband sit up as well, she pulled the blanket over them as she cuddles close to him right by the fire.

"Let's see" Finn said as he opened the books. The couple looked through the first couple pages of names and their meanings.

"I kind of want something unique, special" Rachel said thinking of some ideas of what they could possibly name their children. "I don't want nothing like people in Hollywood are naming their kids, like Bear Blue or Bluebell" she rolled her eyes. Some famous people chose some weird names to name their kids. "I, Rachel Hudson am not going to be one of them".

Finn laughed listening to his wife. "Ok weird names out of the running" he agreed. "What about Belthazar" Finn asked as they skimmed the B pages, he knew it was an odd name and was really just wanted to see his wife's reaction to the name.

Rachel looked at her husband, a weirded look on her face "I'm not naming our son after a demon on Charmed, Finn Hudson". She flipped one of the pages.

Finn rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

After looking through the book for a while, Rachel suddenly closed the book, looking over at her husband. "I have an idea". She leaned over getting her purse, pulling out a piece of paper and two pens. "Pick six names, three boys, three girls off the top of your mind" she said, cutting the paper in half, giving Finn the other half and a pen.

"Alright sounds good" Finn said taking the pen and paper.

They both sat there thinking of what names to put down. Finn began writing down some names as they came into his mind.

After five minutes of deliberating and thinking to themselves. "Ok I'm done" Finn said setting the pen down, the paper in his hand.

"Me too" Rachel said cheerfully.

"You go first" Finn smiled, curious to find out what names his wife picked.

"Ok" Rachel exhaled deeply. "For a girl I was thinking either Starr, Phoebe or Christina. For the boys I was thinking maybe Christopher, Michael or David".

"I do like your choices" Finn smiled with a grin slowly forming across his lips. "So for a girl" Finn took a deep breath "Barbra, Faith or Harmony. For a boy Cory, Hunter or Bailey" Finn told her looking over at his wife.

Rachel looked at her husband, curious why he chose one name. "Faith" she asked.

"Our song came to my mind when I was thinking about what names to put down" Finn smiled.

Rachel smiled big, remembering that moment from regionals eight years ago. "I think that is a great name".

"I do like your choice, Christopher for a boy" Finn said.

"I liked all three you picked for the boys" Rachel revealed. "I think Cory may be my favorite. My favorite of the girls are Faith and Harmony".

Finn nodded "Alright". He looked at Rachel's list. "I do like Christopher for a boy not just because it's my middle name" he shrugs. "For the girls Starr is good one, it's unique. I like it".

Rachel smiles "Alright so now all we have to do is narrow it down". She looked at both of their lists, crossing off the names that neither really cared for.

"Now what" Finn curiously asked. "Do we wait to narrow it down until you get pregnant" he asked.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded, putting her pen down and placing the piece of papers on the table.

Finn noticed how fast her demeanor changed in that second. He felt the blanket sliding off as his body as he watched his wife stand up, walking over to the window.

Rachel walked over to the window, the blanket wrapped around her body, gazing out the window, looking at all the buildings of New York still lit up as the night fell upon them.

Finn watched her as she gazed out the window. He knew something wasn't right now, especially when she was looking out the window not saying anything.

"What's wr..." Finn began to ask but was interrupted by his wife.

"What if it doesn't happen" Rachel asked.

Finn stood up to his feet "What if what doesn't happen, babe".

"While I was browsing at the book store, a woman saw me looking at the baby books" Rachel turned around looking at Finn, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And she told me that she hope it really happens for us because her and her ex-husband tried for over a year and it didn't happen and it really unraveled between them after they couldn't get pregnant". tears began to fill her eyes as she thought of the possibility of that happening.

"Hey, hey" Finn walked over to his wife. "It's gonna happen, babe. I promise". He put his arms around Rachel. "And if for some reason it doesn't, I wouldn't leave you. Never" Finn assured her. "We have all these other options to have kids". If for some reason they couldn't have kids he would be happy with just adopting. Finn reached down softly lifting her chin up so she was looking up at him. "Let's not worry about what if it doesn't happen. We just began trying. It will happen". Finn wasn't worried about the possibility if it didn't happen because he had faith it would for them.

"I don't wanna lose you" Rachel said.

Finn brought his hands to her face, softly wiping the tears from her eyes "You're not gonna lose me. Never" he assured his wife. He would never leave her, she was the love of his life, his one true love.

A small smile appeared across her lips as she heard him say those words, his assurance. Her husband always found ways to cheer her up, lighten the mood. "I love you" she whispered.

"Always and Forever" Finn smiled bringing his lips down to hers as they shared a soft but passionate kiss.

"Promise me something" Rachel whispered against his lips.

Finn nodded "Anything".

Rachel rested her head against his. "No matter how long it takes we never stop trying to get pregnant" she smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Finn smiled.

"Even after we're pregnant we keep trying" Rachel softly chuckling looking up into her husband's eyes.

Finn chuckled, his famous lopsided grin appearing across his lips as he bought his hand back up to her face, softly caressing her cheek. "I believe that is included in our vows and plus I couldn't turn that down.". He kissed her passionately.

Rachel returned the kiss, her arms slipping around Finn's neck, the blanket falling to the floor.

Finn's arms wrapped around her, his body pressed against hers.

A soft moan escaping her lips as she felt the heat of his body against hers. Rachel wrapped her legs around her husband's waist.

Their kiss deepening as Finn, carrying his wife, walked down the hall to their room. The door closing as they entered.

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 6**

**I hope you all loved this Finchel fluff chapter. :) Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying this fic :)

**Chapter 6: Don't Stop Believin'**

Noah Puckerman walked inside his office that morning, the bell ringing throughout the school. He had been at school since 6am, the football teams practice. He didn't care if the time was early for the players or not, he was turning this team around one way or another. He had never been more determined in his life. Hearing and feeling his cell phone buzzing in his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone seeing who it was that was calling him. Seeing the name, a smile appeared across his lips. He answered the call "Morning sunshine" he said greeting the caller.

"Morning" the female voice said on the other line. "I woke up this morning finding you weren't in bed. I miss you" she sighs.

Noah Puckerman had been in a relationship with this woman for quite a few weeks now, both agreeing to keep it under the radar for the time being. "Missed me huh? Couldn't get enough of puckzilla last night could you" Puck asked with a grin across his lips.

"Shut up, Noah Puckerman" the girl exclaimed. "So how was practice this morning" she asked.

Puck sat at his desk in the chair. "Hell. They are a work in progress, even the new additions" he sighed.

"They'll get better. If anyone can turn that team around it's you" she said.

"You really think so" Puck asked.

"Ye6:ah. I do" she said. "I love you"

A small smile formed across his lips "I love you, baby".

"I'll see you tonight" the girl on the line said.

Puck smiled "I'll see you tonight" he said before hanging up his phone. He set his phone down on the desk, looking out the glass window into the locker room watching the teammates scrambling to get ready for class. Remembering his talk with Santana in person last night and then Finn over the phone about Troy, he knew exactly what to do to get Troy to join glee club. The young football coach got out of his seat and walked over to the door opening it. "Sanderson, in my office now" Puck yelled before going back into his office.

Troy looked up, looking up and over to the coach's office seeing the coach standing there. "Now what" he mumbles to himself, sighing heavily. Slamming his locker shut, he picks up his bag walking over to the coach's door, opening the office door, walking inside. His teammates watching him in the background. "There a problem, Coach" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm making you quarterback" Puck revealed. Troy was actually one of the best players on the team.

"Yes" Troy exclaimed.

"If you want to keep that position than you join glee club" Puck told his star player.

"Glee Club" he looked freaked out. Troy literally shot it down. "Hell no, coach".

Puck was definitely expecting that reaction. "Fourth period is glee club. You do the club, the quarterback position is yours, you don't show then it goes to someone else".

"Are you serious" Troy asked, hoping his coach was just really joking about this.

Puck shook his head "Nope. The choice is yours, Sanderson. I'd hate to make someone else quarterback instead of my star player" Puck shrugged, getting out of his seat, exiting his office.

The warning bell rang across the whole school. "Get to class" Puck yelled in the locker room alerting his players.

Troy sighs walking out of the locker room, he had no clue what to do now. Being the quarterback was always one of his dreams and now it came with a price if he wanted to keep that dream.

The day slowly passed, Troy was actually dreading fourth period, he didn't want any part of Glee Club. His friends and teammates were for sure gonna get a laugh out of this but he couldn't walk away from being quarterback. As the bell rang, students rushing to get to their last class of the day. Troy breathed in deeply, exhaling as he walked down the hall to the Glee Club room. Troy entered the room walking inside. He seen five other students taking their seats.

Finn was a bit surprised when he seen Troy walking into the classroom and taking a seat. 'Puck's plan must have worked' he thought to himself. "Alright welcome to Glee Club". Finn passed out a piece of paper to each student that included lyrics. "We're gonna start by practicing this song. When I was in Glee Club we covered this song a lot, my wife even used to for her audition on Broadway" he explained, standing in front of the room after he was done passing the lyrics out. "Anyone heard of it" he asked.

The class all answered 'Yes'.

"Alright" Finn looked over at Sara and then over at Troy. "Troy, Sara start us".

"Yes" Sara said, standing up to her feet.

Troy sighs rubbing his eyes before standing up.

"Troy start us off" Finn told him.

Troy inhaled deeply, exhaling a second later. He looked down at the paper, memorizing the first verse.

Music began to fill the room.

The quarterback began to sing _"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world". _

Sara looked over at Troy hearing him beginning to sing.

_"She took the midnight train going anywhere"_ Troy sang, not really having a lot of confidence in his singing. He just didn't think he was that good, if at all any good.

Sara smiled softly, looking over at Troy. _"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' anywhere" _she sang, having so much more confidence in her voice.

Troy looked over at Sara, he could feel her eyes on him. _"A singer in a smoky room"._

_"A smell of wine and cheap perfume"_ Sara sang, beginning to walk over to him.

_"For a smile they can share the night, It goes on and on and on and on"_ the two of them both sang in unison.

_"Strangers, Waiting, Up and down the boulevard, Their shadows, Searching in the night, Streetlight, People, Livin' just to find emotion, Hiding, Somewhere in the night"_ They sang as Amber, Jake, Nate and Belle joining in.

_"Workin' to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill"_ Sara sang staring at Troy.

Troy joined in singing with Sara _"Payin' anything to roll the dice, Just one more time"._

_"Some will win"_ Sara sang.

_"Some will lose, Some were born to sing the blues, And now the movie never ends, It goes on and on and on and on"_ Troy sang with Sara, he was beginning to let himself go in the song as he began feeling more comfortable.

_"Strangers, Waiting, Up and down the boulevard, Their shadows, Searching in the night, Streetlight, People, Livin' just to find emotion, Hiding, Somewhere in the night" _All six of them sang in unison.

Damn, Finn thought to himself watching as the Glee Club was singing.

_"Don't stop believin'"_ Sara sang with Amber, Jake, Nate and Belle singing with her.

Troy began singing the rest of the song with them. _"Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh, Don't stop believin', Hold on to that feelin', Street lights people, oh, whoa, ohh, Don't stop!"_ The music immediately faded out, all six of them standing in the middle of the room.

"I am very impressed" Finn clapped, chuckling softly.

"It's still not enough to qualify us for sectionals" Sara shrugged. "We need 12" she reminded him.

Finn's sighs. He knew Sara was right. "I know. Which is why our assignment for the rest of the week is to rehearse for the assembly on Friday, once the school sees us perform, we'll get loads of new performers in here".

"Whoa, whoa" Troy said conciously taking a step back. "Peform in front of the whole student body? As everyone? My classmates, my teammates, my girlfriend" he added with a worried look on his face. He couldn't perform in front of them. Just joining this club was going to get him in enough crap with his buddies already.

"You shouldn't care what other people think, Troy" Sara shrugged.

Troy looked over at Sara "Easy for you to say" he sighs.

"What is that suppose to mean" Sara asked offensively, raising her voice.

Amber rolled her eyes listening to the two beginning to bicker.

"You're just the drama girl. I'm the quarterback of the team now, I can't be parading around singing show choir songs in front of everyone and making of fool of myself on stage".

"Enough" Finn raised his voice, alerting the two.

Sara shot Troy a mean glare before facing Mr. Hudson.

"We're all performing on stage Friday and that's final" Finn said, sighing.

The six students went and sat in their seats.

"We all have to choose, a vote, the one with the most wins" Finn told them. "Three songs to choose from" he said walking over to the board, beginning to write on the white board. 'You Can't Stop The Beat by Hairspray, You're The One That I Want by Grease, Seasons Of Love by Rent'.

A wide smiled formed across Sara's lips as she seen the songs "You're The One That I Want I vote for" she clapped her hands. Grease was one of her favorite musicals ever.

"Is their a reason why these are only Broadway show tunes" Belle asked curiously. She knew none of these would be crowd pleasers.

"Like it or not, people love Broadway tunes. These are popular songs, guys" Finn tried reasoning with the students.

"I'm sorry" Troy chuckled sarcastically. "Those are bad choices. If we want some recruits we need something from Lady Gaga or Katy Perry or jeez even One Direction. Something from today that will shake the school population" he rambled.

"I'd be fine with just singing Don't Stop Believin'" Nate said. He didn't really like the songs choices that much either.

Amber stood up "We need something else, Mr. Hudson" she shrugged. "Nobody is gonna sing a boring Broadway tune".

Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "Vote and pick one. There will be other times we can peform songs you are all thinking off. It's final" he told them, dropping the subject about changing songs.

Jake sat there in the back just listening to his other classmates debating. "You're The One That I Want" he voted, speaking up for the first time.

"Alright" Finn nodded "That's two" Finn looked at the other four students.

Belle sighs before voting for her choice "You Can't Stop The Beat".

"I can't believe I'm picking this" Nate mumbled to himself. "You're The One That I Want".

Finn nodded, recording the votes in his book.

Everyone looked at Troy and Amber.

"Seasons Of Love" Amber answered.

All eyes were now on Troy. "My vote doesn't matter anyway" he scoffed. "You're The One That I Want wins" he shrugged.

Finn sighed. "You know..." he closed his book, Finn grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the room. "There's always one person in a class that think they don't matter, their opinion don't matter but it does. It matters". Finn looked at all the students. "Everything matters".

"Mr. H, is right" Sara exclaimed. She looked over at Troy, who was sitting a few seats away from her. "Out of those three songs which one do you like more" she asked.

Troy looked over at Finn and then Sara before staring at the board. "You're The One That I Want. It's the only one I know really well out of the other two" he shrugged.

"Alright, I guess we have a song picked". Finn exhaled deeply standing up. "Sara and Troy, you're the leads on this one" Finn said.

Sara nodded "Ok Mr. H".

Troy sighs standing up with his other classmates as they begin to practice.

Finn watched as the group of six gathered in a circle beginning to practice the song. This was definitely gonna be interesting. He was hoping after this assembly more people would sign up for Glee Club.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 7**

**Author's Note:** What should the name for Finn's Glee Club be?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you all are loving this. :) There is a bit of Finchel in here ;) There will be lots more very soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Chapter 7: Phoenix Fusion's**

Today was the day Finn was eagerly waiting for. Today was the day the Glee Club would put on their first show in front of the entire school. They had been practicing the song a lot the pass 3 days and they were definitely ready to blow everyone away. The auditorium was filled, students and faculty filled the seats as they listened to the Principal, Ms. Chandler on stage discussing some things.

Rachel and Santana managed to slip inside the auditorium as they searched down the rows of seats for Finn. Finally finding him they sat down in the the two empty seats beside them. Puckerman sitting behind them in the next row, Rachel and Santana both acknowledging his presence.

"What are you guys doing here" Finn asked whispering to Rachel and Santana.

"We couldn't miss this Frankenteen. I have to see this" Santana chuckled softly.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's comment "I just wanted to show my support".

Finn smiled "Thanks babe". He leaned in kissing her softly.

Noah Puckerman leaned forward "Save it for the bedroom" he barked lowly at the two lovebirds.

Finn and Rachel both shot him annoyed looks before looking back at the stage.

The Glee Club students we're already preparing in the back to go on.

"Are you sure we should do this" Troy asked Sara walking up to her only in a black tank top/wifebeater and jeans. The two other guys dressed the same way.

"Yes" Sara exclaimed. "We need to do this because if we don't no one will join".

Belle walked up behind Sara wearing a tight tank top with black sweat pants, the two other girls dressed in the same. "Sara's right. Singing Grease wouldn't of got us far" she shrugged, brushing her long blonde hair.

Troy sighed heavily, running his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"Mr. Hudson is going to be pissed off" Jake exclaimed.

Amber shrugged "I'm all for going the safe route but I agree with the girls. There was no way we were gonna get new recuits if we kept that song".

"It's a win/win you guys" Sara said looking over at Troy and Nate. "Mr. H get's new recruits and we go to sectionals and we win" she added, sounding more determined then ever.

"2 minutes till showtime" they all heard someone say to them. They all turned around seeing the Assistant Principal telling them that before walking away.

Troy inhaled then exhaled deeply, feeling more nervous now then ever.

Sara walked over to Troy. "Don't stress about it" she told him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "We've been practicing this, you're gonna do great. Just focus on me...all of us and not the audience".

Troy nodded. "Alright" he smiled, he somehow felt more relaxed.

"We have a special treat for you this afternoon" Principal Chandler "The Glee Club ran by one of the newest members of our staff Mr. Finn Hudson have prepared a number for all of us in hopes to recruit more members".

Rachel looked over at Finn, her hand in his, as she heard the principal say his name. "I'm so proud of you" she smiled, whispering to her husband.

Finn smiled, exhaling deeply. He kissed her hand before focusing back on the stage.

"So without further ado, let's give up for the Phoenix Fusion's" Principal Chandler clapped before stepping off stage.

The auditorium filled with applause.

The curtains on the stage soon went up, the six glee club members standing in the back of the stage. The spotlights immediately turning on as the lights in the auditorium turned down. The music began filling the auditorium. Troy's eyes on the crowd as he quickly scanned the auditorium looking for his teammates and girlfriend sitting with her group of girls. Finally spotting them he seen the shocked and horrifying looks on their face. _"You Wanna" _Troy began singing,

"Oh no" Finn mumbled to himself, realizing it wasn't the song they had rehearsed.

_"You Wanna"_ Sara began singing.

_"__You wanna hot body, You want a Bugatti, You want a Maseratti, You better work bitch" _Amber sang.

Belle pushed her way up fronting singing _"You want a Lamborghini, Sip martinis, Look hot in a bikini, You better work bitch"_

Sara meanwhile walking up to Troy singing the words, her eyes on his _"You wanna live fancy, Live in a big mansion, Party in France, You better work bitch"._

The guys then joined the girls as they all began to walk up the stage _"You better work bitch, you better work bitch, you better work bitch"._

_"NOW GET TO WORK BITCH" _Troy sang, almost yelling through the mircophone hanging in front of his mouth that was attached to his ear. Sara and Amber with whips, twirling them around, Belle on her knees crawling away, slowly. (Think of the music video). Amber whips the whip at Belle.

The boys begins doing a dance routine (music video), a dance number, the girls shortly after joining them.

_"NOW GET TO WORK BITCH" Nate sang._

Santana chuckled, seeing Finn's expression. "Haha" she chuckled, turning her attention back to the performance.

Finn's mouth was literally on the floor, he places his hand on head "Oh my god" he mumbled, covering his eyes not being able to watch what was happening on stage. He could not believe they changed the numbers at all.

"I thought..." Rachel said looking over at Finn. "Never mind" she mumbled. Rachel couldn't even believe her eyes. Yes, she and Finn and their classmates did something similar to Mr. Schue on this level but this was just a raunchy, S&M performance. She looked over at her husband.

Finn looked over at her speechless. He looked up at the stands at the principal and he knew he didn't look impressed. "I'm screwed" he mumbled to himself.

_"Bring it on, ring the alarm, don't stop now, just be the champion" _Troy rolled onto the floor as well as the other members did as he sang the lyrics, "_Work it hard like it's your profession, watch out now cause here it comes"._

_"Here comes the smasher, Here comes the master, Here comes the big beat, Big beat to get ya, No time to quit now, Just time to get it now, Pick up what I'm putting down, Pick up what I'm putting down"_ the group all sang in unison.

_"You wanna hot body, You want a Bugatti, You want a Maseratti, You better work bitch" _Nate began singing the chorus as he walked over to Amber.

Jake sang walking over to Belle. _"You want a Lamborghini, Sip martinis, Look hot in a bikini, You better work bitch" _

Troy pulled Sara close to him, looking down into her eyes as he sang _"You wanna live fancy, Live in a big mansion, Party in France, You better work bitch". _

_"You better work bitch, You better work bitch, You better work bitch, you better work bitch" _the whole group sang.

Troy turned away from Sara, beginning to walk away.

Sara twirls the whip around before whipping Troy with it, smacking his butt while singing _"NOW GET TO WORK BITCH"._

The girls all surrounding the guys, flirting with them seductively, beginning to touch them as well.

_"NOW GET TO WORK BITCH"_ Belle sang.

Sara looks at Troy, her eyes on his as she began to sing _"Break it off, Break it down, See me coming, You can hear my sound, Tell somebody in your town, Spread the word, Spread the word"_

The group then assemble a straight line, across the stage all of them beginning to sing beginning to do a dance routine again (music video)_"Go call the police, Go call the governor, I bring the trouble, That means the trouble y'all, I make the governor, Call me the governor, I am the bad bitch, The bitch that you'll never know". _Troy, Sara, Amber, Jake and Nate fall to the ground surrounding Belle.

Belle began singing the bridge of the song, the beats to the song slowing down. _"Hold your head high, Fingers to the sky, They gon' try to try ya, But they can't deny ya, Keep it building higher and higher, Keep it building higher and higher"._

The group suddenly rose off the floor as they joined Belle singing the rest of the bridge. _"Hold your head high, Fingers to the sky, Now they don't believe ya, but they gonna need ya, Keep it building higher and higher, Keep it building higher and higher"._

The group spread across the stage, their arms moving up into the air every so often as they sang _"Work work work work work work work work (Work!), Work work (Work!), Work work (Work!), Work work (Work!), Work"._

The audience beginning to chant and cheer 'Work'. Some students in the audience even standing to their feet.

Finn looked over at his wife and Santana before looking around the auditorium seeing more people beginning to stand up. He was literally surprised of the outcome of this but he was still upset they did it this way.

_"Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out, Work it out Work it out, Work it out" _the group sang, the audience joining in.

The group began doing their final routine as the beat of the music picked back up.

_"You better work bitch"_ Troy sang.

Doing their routine they all sang the last line of the song _"You better work bitch". _

All six of them stood on the stage as people stood up to their feet cheering, applauding for them.

Sara laughed looking over at Troy, who was standing next to her.

Troy scanned the audience as watching his teammates reactions. They didn't look too impressed, neither did his girlfriend Cassidy or her group of girls.

They all bowed before exiting the stage.

"Holy crap" Nate exclaimed. "That was awesome".

Belle chuckled. "It was amazing. I didn't expect that kind of applause".

"Yeah it was great" Troy admitted blurting it out. "For four minutes it was like nothing else mattered" he revealed.

Sara smiled, she never heard him reveal that much before and to be honest she didn't expect it. "Performances and adrenaline can do that to you. It's the most amazing feeling".

Santana stood up to her feet. "Don't look so shocked, Finnocence" she rolled her eyes picking up her purse. Everyone was exitting the auditorium. "You and Man hands did the same thing to Mr. Schue back in school. And let's face it You're The One That I Want was a snooze choice. They were actually pretty good" she shrugged. She looked behind them, knowing Puck was going to say something. "Shut up, Puckerman. Don't say something snarky".

Puck threw up his hands defensively. "I wasn't going to, damn girl" he rolled his eyes standing up.

Rachel looked over at Finn. "They were really good, Finn" she smiled.

Finn sighs "They were but it's the way they did it. I could get in trouble for this".

"Cheer up, Frankenteen. You ain't gonna get in trouble" Santana exclaimed.

Rachel knew Finn was right, there was a strong possibility he could get in trouble.

"Mr. Hudson" Principal Chandler greeted him, walking off the stage. "That was quite the show" she said, sounding serious.

Finn stood up. "Ms. Chandler, I had no clue they were going to change the song. I accept full responsibility for their actions" he sighed.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Hudson" Ms. Chandler asked. "While the song was a bit vulgar and the performance was a bit inappropriate" she chuckled, remembering the performance that just went down a few minutes ago. "It was entertaining. You should of seen the students. You're gonna be getting a lot of recruits soon" she smiled. Principal Chandler looked over at Rachel. "Are you Rachel Berry, the broadway star" she asked curiously.

Finn stood there wondering what the hell just happened. The prinicipal actually liked the performance.

"Yes. I am" Rachel smiled. She stood up picking up her purse and shaking the principal's hand. "My friend Santana and I just came to show our support for the Glee Club and my husband" she patted Finn on the back.

"Nice to meet you. I had no clue you were married to Mr. Hudson". Principal Chandler chuckled. "Great. You know you should come talk to the children one day, you are an inspiration to many here. Maybe give some tips about breaking out on Broadway and everything, share your story".

"I'd be happy too. Just let me know what day" Rachel told the principal.

Principal Chandler nodded "I will. Mr. Hudson, Coach Puckerman, Rachel, Santana. Good weekend" she smiled walking away.

"What the hell just happened" Finn asked, completely dumbfounded.

Rachel and Santana laughed, rolling their eyes.

"Come on my man" Santana walked around the aisles, walking over to Puck. "Let's give these two lovebirds a minute" she said pushing Puck.

"Remember where you're at. This is a place of learning" Puck reminded both of them.

Rachel rolled her eyes, she looked back at Finn. "You're doing great with them you know" she smiled.

Finn chuckled. "That was all their doing, Rach, not mine".

"You are leading them, Finn" Rachel put her arms around his neck. "Don't doubt yourself".

Finn smiles. "I'm not. I just..." he sighs.

"At least you aren't in trouble" Rachel reminded him.

"Thank god for that" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel stood onto her tip toes and kissed him tenderely. "Are you ready to go" she asked, a grin slowly crept across her lips.

Finn nodded. "Yeah I just have to go get my stuff".

Rachel released her arms from around him. "Alright. I'll meet you at the car" she smiled.

Finn leaned down kissing her again before walking away. "I'll meet you out there in a minute" he smiled. Finn turned around looking back at his wife "Thanks, Rach".

Rachel looked at her husband "For what" she asked.

"Believing in me when I didn't believe in myself" Finn responded.

A smile slowly formed across her lips. "I always knew you could do it, Finn Hudson".

Finn smiled. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be where he was today. Rachel was only one of the few that believed in him. "I'll be back in a minute" he said with a smile, turning away as he exited the auditorium to get his stuff.

Finn walked into his room, seeing the Glee Club students still in the classroom. "School is over. What are you guys still doing here" he asked, staring at all six of them.

"We're sorry" Troy sighed. After the performance and everything, they all felt guilty for what they did, they didn't think what kind of consequences they might have in the end.

Belle stood up. "What we did was wrong. If you get in trouble, we'll go and take the blame with you".

Jake threw his hands up in the air "We just thought we would have a better chance in recruiting members if we performed something..." he tried finding the words to describe what they just did.

"Risque" Sara stood up.

"We're sorry, Mr. H. We won't do it again" Amber said.

"We didn't think of the consequences this might have. So if you get in trouble with the principal we'll take full blame" Nate added.

Finn stood there listening to the students apologize.

"You're one of the best Glee Club teacher's this school has had in years, if not _the_ best" Sara revealed. "We don't wanna lose you".

Rachel stood outside in the hallway listening, a smile forming across her lips hearing everything the students were saying to her husband.

"The principal did talk to me" Finn revealed, sounding serious. He appreciated their apologies more then anything. He wanted them to think for a second that he got in trouble.

"Great" Sara mumbled, putting her head down, her hair falling into her face.

Troy sighed standing up. "I''ll go talk to her" he said beginning to walk out the room.

"But" Finn raised his voice.

Sara looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear, Troy froze at the door.

"She loved the performance. She said you were all very entertaining" Finn chuckled, smiling.

"Jeez, Mr. H, don't do that" Amber said putting her hand on her chest.

Nate exhaled in relief. "We thought you were fired".

Troy looked relieved, his fingers running through his hair. He was relieved Mr. Hudson was off the hook. "Are we off the hook" he curiously asked.

Finn looked over at Troy then back at the other students.

"I guess I could let you off the hook" Finn smiled, he sighed. He couldn't be mad at them, not after what they all just got through saying.

All the students look relieved.

"You we're all great. It was quite a performance" Finn laughed.

They all laughed.

"We would know, we had to practice it" Troy chuckled. He looked over at Sara "And did you have to whip my ass that hard" he groaned.

They all laughed.

Sara shrugged. "I had to make it look real" she chuckled.

"Go on get out of here" Finn told them. "Enjoy your weekend. I'll see you all on Monday".

"Bye. Mr. H" Sara said as she left the room, the other students saying bye to him as well as they followed her out.

Rachel walked into the classroom "Well that was quite an interesting conversation" she said with a grin on her lips.

"Yeah that definitely was" Finn looked over at Rachel. "You heard it all huh" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "I told you that you were gonna be a great teacher" she smiled.

"Yeah you did" Finn smiled. He picked up his bags and car keys off his desk.

"They called me the best teacher Glee has had" Finn gushed.

Rachel giggled. "You're gonna change lives one day, Finn Hudson" she smiled.

The two love birds walked down the hall hand in hand after Finn locked up the classroom, still talking about what the students said to him, it actually made him feel good about taking a job like this, choosing a career like this.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 8**

**Songs:**

Work B**ch by Britney Spears


	8. Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing

**Author's Note:** I'm glad you are enjoying this fic. I enjoy writing it :) Keep the reviews coming, they make me write more. :)

Their will be plenty of twists in the story. Especially with Finn, he'll will have a heavy story with one of the students after he makes a shocking discovery about one of them and pretty soon Finn and Rachel's life will be turned upside down.

**Chapter 8: Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing**

Finn and Rachel sat inside Callbacks. The joint was remodeled a few years ago after a fire broke out. The stage was definitely bigger. They both sat there staring at each other, both remembering what happened six years ago right here before they ultimately got back together after they both found themselves now here they were six years later STRONGER then ever.

"How was school today" Rachel asked as they sat at a table waiting for Santana and Brittany and Puck and his new girl to make it.

"Good" Finn replied. "It was good. We got three more recruits today. So we got 9, we're almost qualified for sectionals". Auditions we're held during Glee practice today, Finn let the students have some sort of say in who gets accepted into the club but he had the final say. They needed six more people and they desperately needed them if they were going to compete for sectionals.

Rachel placed her hand on her husband's large hand "Don't stress too much, you are gonna get two more students soon, I know it" she smiled, she had faith the Glee Club could get more students by the end of the new week. "What songs did they sing" she curiously asked.

"Umm, the new girl Alexis sang Hot N' Cold, this guy Zachary sang Beat It and this guy Cory from the football team sang I'm Too Sexy" Finn said, shaking his head.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she heard some of the song choices, especially the last one. "Sounds like Cory may be full of it".

Finn nodded "Oh he is" he rolled his eyes, chuckling "But of course the girls in there were fawning over him". He bought the glass of water up to his lips taking a drink, the cold liquid traveling down his throat. Finn sat there thinking of the past few days of school.

"What's on your mind" Rachel curiously asked. She knew something was up.

Finn set the glass down on the table sighing heavily. "I don't know. It might be nothing. I talked to Puck after school today, he said Troy hasn't been at practice since last week and the other day in practice he was so hyper, today he was so spaced out, got distracted easily".

"Really" Rachel asked. "Last week he seemed so into the performances according to you".

Finn nodded "I don't know, I just get the feeling something is going on" he shrugged, unsure of what to think of this situation.

"Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow, Finn. Pull him aside after class and ask him what's going on" Rachel suggested.

"Alright" Finn replied with a nod. "So tell me about your day" Finn said.

Rachel shrugged "Nothing much. I just started reading this baby book on what to expect when you get pregnant and everything".

Finn smiled. "Anything interesting" he asked.

Rachel chuckled "Yes. Some very disturbing. Did you know when I get pregnant my breasts will actually get bigger? I always thought that was some sort of myth".

"Yeah" Finn couldn't help but chuckle, here they were in one of New York City's most famous hangouts and they were talking about breasts.

A goofy look appeared across Finn's lips causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Oh god, just when I think you guys can't get more embarrassing you prove me wrong" Santana rolled her eyes overhearing them as she approached their table.

Rachel and Finn both looked up and seen Santana and Brittany standing there.

"Hey you two" Brittany greeted them with a smile, not much had changed about the blonde hardly at all.

Finn and Rachel both greeted her, standing up to their feet and hugging her.

All four of them got reacquainted again.

"So tell me Brit, how do you like New York so far" Finn asked taking a drink of his water.

"I've only been here a few nights now but it's nice" Brittany looked at Santana "Although I don't think New York City is having a good influence on Lord Tubbington, I caught him sneaking out to go buy some drugs the other night".

Santana rolled her eyes, hearing what her girlfriend just said. Even though she said the craziest things, she loved her.

Finn and Rachel both looked at each "Same old Brit" they both said, chuckling.

"Which reminds me, I have to call Lord Tubbington. I forgot to program my DVR for the new Pretty Little Liars tonight" Brittany picked up her purse and rummaged through it trying to find her phone. "Can you believe it, 8 years later and we still have no clue who is A is yet" she said so frustrated, scrolling through her contacts.

"Sweetie, he might be sleeping" Santana placed her hand over the phone "We'll watch it on Hulu later, ok. You know what happens when you wake up Lord Tubbington, he goes all crazy" Santana added.

Brittany sat there for a second "You're right, we'll just let that fat cat nap" she sighed, sliding her phone back into her purse.

"So any news on the dance studio yet" Rachel curiously asked.

Santana nodded "We signed the papers today" she smiled

"It's huge. It has four dance rooms, all four rooms are huge" Brittany said as she  
pulled out her phone again, going through her pictures. She handed her phone to Finn "There is like five pictures of the studios" Brittany told him.

Finn and Rachel both looked through the pictures of their new dance studio.

"We're gonna start renovating soon, probably as soon as next week. And probably within the next month or two, we should be open for business" Santana told them.

Rachel looked up at the two girls after looking at the new pictures. "It looks great you guys" she smiled.

Finn handed Brittany back her phone. "That's great" he smiled. "Now that you both are officially choreographers, do you think you could come to Glee Club one day and teach the students some moves" Finn asked looking at Santana and Brittany.

Santana looked over at Finn "Seriously Frankenteen" she rolled her eyes. "I left high school, I don't really wanna go back and hang out with some young hormonal teenagers. When I was there for the assembly two guys wolf-whistled at me, compliementing my ass" she said with a sense of crude in her voice.

"Well it is a nice ass" Brittany said blankly, with a smile across her lips.

Santana smiled at Brittany's compliement.

"We'll be happy to do it, Finn" Brittany quipped in. "Just tell us the day and time".

"Alright, thanks" Finn smiled.

The four of them sat there chatting as they waited for Puck and his new girl.

Meanwhile outside of Callbacks, Noah Puckerman got out the taxi cab. His girlfriend wanted the complete New York City experience and it didn't involve driving his own truck here.

"Are you sure you wanna do this" Puck asked, as the girl stepped out of the taxi.

"Noah, it's fine" Quinn Fabray said. "I wanna see them. I haven't seen anyone since Finn and Rachel's wedding". Quinn was so busy at Yale after High School that soon after Finn and Rachel's wedding almost five years ago, she lost contact with everyone, although they exchanged emails and chatted on Facebook from time to time it wasn't the same.

"Yes" she nodded, tucking her blonde locks behind her ear.

Puck nodded paying the taxi driver.

"Come on" she smiled, placing her hand in his, their fingers lacing together as they both walked inside Callbacks.

Finn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana all sat there chatting.

"Oh my god. I don't believe my eyes" Santana said loudly shocked at who she saw walk in with Puck.

Puck and Quinn walked over to the table.

Finn, Rachel sat there a little shocked Quinn was the girl Puck was serious with. The two of them never would of guessed this at all.

"Well if it isn't Stretchmarks" Santana grinned.

"Well are you all just gonna sit there and stare or are you gonna give me a hug" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes.

Rachel chuckled and stood up giving Quinn a hug. "Welcome back" she smiled.

"Thank you". Quinn hugged Rachel.

Finn, Brittany and Santana stood up hugging her.

"How the hell did this happen" Finn asked looking at Puck.

"I second that" Santana held up her hand, wanting to know how exactly Puck and Quinn even got back together.

"There's really not much to tell" Quinn answered as she sat down next to Rachel, Puck sitting across from her.

"We just met up during the summer" Puck shrugged. "One night for some reason I ended up in New Haven and there she was".

Quinn looked at Puck "The rest is totally cliche" she said with a smile on her lips.

The group of friends looked up at the stage as they heard the microphone feedback. "Come on y'all we all know there are some great voices in the crowd tonight. Bring it up here" an employee of the club said before stepping off stage.

Quinn looked over at Puck then at Finn. "Rachel, come on" she said with a grin across her lips as she stood up.

"Where are we going" Rachel asked.

"To sign up" Quinn grinned.

Rachel shrugged "Ok". She didn't mind to sing on stage, she loved it.

The two girls returned to their seats a second later, in giggles as they sat back down.

"So what song are you singing" Finn asked looking over at his wife.

Rachel grinned "You'll have to wait and see". She couldn't help but chuckle at what she and Quinn just did.

"Fine" Finn found the way she was acting now a bit odd but brushed it off. He picked up his glass of water and took a drink.

The employee of Callbacks stepped back on stage. "Looks like we have our first sign up. Let's give it up for Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman".

Finn nearly choked on his water as he heard name being called.

"Haha, this is going to be good now" Santana laughed.

"Oh hell no" Puck exclaimed as he heard his name called. He looked over at Quinn "You didn't".

"For me, please" Rachel said with a smile before he could even begin his protesting.

"Damn it" Finn mumbled. It had been so long since he had sang, especially in front of everyone. "Fine" Finn sighed standing up.

"Please" Quinn pleaded with Puck.

Puck shook his head "No".

"Let's go" Finn hit Puck on the head. "If I'm going up there so are you".

"Damn it" Puck snapped. "You will pay for this later, Lucy" Puck used Quinn's real first name as he stood up.

Quinn nodded "I'm sure I will" she grinned.

All four girls laughed as the two guys walked up on stage.

A group of girls in the back of the cheered as they send two guys walk up on stage.

Rachel and Quinn looked back at the supposedly college girls.

"What song did you and Stretchmarks pick" Santana curiously asked.

"Good luck" the employee told Finn and Puck as he walked off stage. The two guys standing in front of the microphones.

The words appeared on the screen.

"Bust it" Finn said. The upbeat music began to play. He couldn't believe his wife and Quinn picked this song.

"Good song choice, manheads, stretchmarks" Santana said as she heard what song it was.

Puck rolled his eyes, not believing this was happening.

All the girls cheered in the place.

"Woohoo" Brittany yelled.

_**Finn:**_  
_This here's a jam for all the fellas_  
_Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us_  
_Get shot down 'cause ya over-zealous_  
_Play hard to get females get jealous_

_**Finn and Puck:**_  
_Okay smarty go to a party_  
_Girls are scantily clad and showin' body_  
_A chick walks by you wish you could sex her_  
_But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter_  
_Next days function high class luncheon_  
_Food they're serving, you're stone-cold munchin'_  
_Music comes on people start to dance_  
_But then you ate too much you nearly split your pants_

_**Finn and Puck:**_  
_A girl starts walking guys start gawking_  
_Sits down next to you and starts talking_  
_Says she wants to dance 'cause she likes to groove_  
_So come on fatso and just bust a move_

Finn and Puck start to dance on stage.

_**Finn:**_  
_Just a bust a move_

_**Finn:**_  
_You're on a mission and your wishin'_  
_Someone could cure your lonely condition_  
_Lookin' for love in all the wrong places_

_**Puck:**_  
_No fine girls just ugly faces_  
_Some frustration first inclination_  
_Is to become a monk and leave the situation_

_**Finn:**_  
_But every dark tunnel has a light of hope_  
_So don't hang yourself, with a celibate rope_  
_Your movie's showin', so you're goin'_

The guys walk off stage, holding their microphones.

_**Puck:**_  
_Could care less about the five you're blowin'_  
_Theater gets dark just to start the show_  
_Then ya spot a fine woman sittin' in your row_

_**Finn:**_  
_She's dressed in yellow, she says_

Finn slide in the seat next to Rachel.

_**Finn:**_  
_Hello, come sit next to me you fine fellow_  
_You run over there without a second to lose_  
_And what comes next hey bust a move_

Rachel can't help but blush, her cheeks turning bright shade of red. She watches her husband slide out of the seat and walk back up to the stage with Puck.

_**Puck:**_  
_In this city ladies look pretty_  
_Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty_  
_Tell a funny joke just to get some play_  
_Then you try to make a move and she says, No way_

_**Finn:**_  
_Girls are fakin' goodness sakin'_  
_They want the man who brings home the bacon_  
_Got no money and you got no car_  
_Then you got no women and there you are_

A group of girls walk up to the front of the stage.

_**Finn and Puck:**_  
_Some girls are sadistic, materialistic_  
_Lookin' for a man makes them opportunistic_  
_They're lyin' on a beach perpetrating a tan_  
_So a brother with the money can be their man_  
_So on the beach you're strollin' real high rollin'_  
_Everything you have is yours and not stolen_  
_A girl runs up with somethin' to prove_  
_So don't just stand there bust a move_

_**Finn:**_  
_Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry_  
_In five days from now he's gonna marry_  
_He's hopin' you can make it there if you can_  
_'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man_

_**Puck:**_  
_You say neat-O, check your libido_  
_And roll to the church in your new tuxedo_  
_The bride walks down just to start the wedding_  
_And there's one more girl you won't be getting_

_**Finn:**_  
_So you start thinkin' then you start blinking_  
_The bridemaid and thinks that you're winking_  
_She thinks your kinda cute so she winks back_  
_And now your feelin' really firm 'cause the girl is stacked_

_**Finn and Puck:**_  
_Reception's jumpin' faces pumpin'_  
_You look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin'_  
_Says she wants to dance to a different groove_  
_Now you know what to do just bust a move_

All four of the girls clapped and cheered, especially the girls by the stage.

Puck quickly left the stage, Finn beginning to exit the stage as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, looking at the date, he suddenly realized something.

The employee walked past Finn going back up to the stage.

Finn walked back on stage whispering something to the employee, the employee nodding.

"What's he doing" Rachel asked.

"What the hell is Frankenteen doing now" Santana bluntly asked.

Puck shook his head. "Oh lord. Not another song" he said as he seen his best friend getting the microphone.

Finn pulled the microphone out of the stand. "You know, Nine years ago...today exactly" Finn clarified "I was standing on a stage just like this in High School. My teacher had blackmailed me into joining Glee Club" Finn softly chuckled, he grabbed the other microphone walking off stage. "So I was at Glee practice and the teacher assigned us this song which I'm about to sing and of course I was on the male vocalist of the song and out of nowhere this moon-eyed girl popped out of nowhere started singing to me and it literally creeped me out" Finn chuckled.

Laughter could be heard throughout Callback's as the crowd sat there listening.

Rachel's face turned a shade of beat red as she finally remembered what day he was talking about.

All five of them sitting at the table watched as Finn grabbed the two microphones off stage and walked over to the stage, a goofy smile on his face as he walked over to his wife.

"From that day and on my life changed, she made me fall in love with" Finn smiled "And to be honest it hasn't stopped, my love for her grows more and more everyday. And she's been the one that I want and always will" Finn grinned, his eyes on Rachel's.

'Aw's' could be heard throughout the audience.

Rachel's heart began to melt as she listened to her husband, her eyes on his.

Santana rolled her eyes "So fuckin' corny".

Quinn and Brittany couldn't help but chuckle, watching Rachel. They had never seen her turn such a bright color of red before.

"So let's hope she'll join me when I sing this". Finn leaned down staring at his wife, the bright shade of red on her cheeks. "Your microphone, madam" Finn held the microphone out for Rachel to take.

Rachel reached out, taking the microphone into her hand as she slid it out of Finn's, she shook her head, her

The music began to fill the place.

_**Finn:**_  
_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control_

Finn began to unzipped his sweater, quickly taking it off as he swung it around before tossing it, his sweater landing on Santana. Santana rather annoyed pulled it off her head.

_**Finn:**_  
_Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'_

Finn dramatically fell to his knees, staring at his wife.

Rachel bought the mircophone up, inches away from her lips as she began to sing, standing up to her feet, beginning to walk away.

_**Rachel: **_  
_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you _

Finn stood up to his feet beginning to follow her. Rachel turned to him pushing him away, her hand resting on her shoulder.

_**Rachel:**_  
_You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true _

Rachel walked away, walking towards the stage and beginning to walk up the steps.

Finn quickly followed her singing:

_**Finn:**_  
_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do _

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _

Finn got on his knees on the stairs, staring up at her.

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

Rachel motioned for Finn to follow her with her index. He stood up to his feet walking up the steps behind her, following her.

_**Rachel:**_  
_If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey_

Rachel leaned up against the wall seductively, her dress slightly rising up her thigh purposely.

_**Rachel:**_  
_Meditate my direction, feel your way _

Finn's eyes widen "Whoa" he slid back down the stairs.

Rachel began to walk across the stage as Finn before ran back up the steps, following her.

_**Finn:**_  
_I better shape up, cause you need a man _

Rachel turned around, her eyes on his as she walked towards him, Finn walking backwards as she sang:

_**Rachel: **_  
_I need a man, who can keep me satisfied _

Rachel turned around, walking away from him, Finn following her.

_**Finn: **_  
_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove _

_**Rachel: **_  
_You better prove, that my fate is justified._

Finn stood behind her as the began to sway to the music, Rachel looking over her shoulder, their eyes on each other.

_**Finn: **_  
_Are you sure? _

_**Rachel: **_  
_Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed) _

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as he placed his arm around her, pulling her close to him as his other hand held the microphone in between them. It was in that moment, it was like there was no one else in the room except them two, their eyes gazing into the other's.

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed) _

The two pulled apart as they both began swaying their hips to the music (think the scene from Grease).

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed) _

Finn jumped off the stage, landing on his feet. He held out his arms, motioning for Rachel to jump off.

Rachel smiled, jumping off the stage, her legs wrapping around Finn's waist as she felt him catch her as they sang the rest of the chorus.

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _  
_The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed) _

_**Finn:**_  
_You're the one that I want._

The music dying down. The crowd stood up to their feet, applauding them, some even cheering.

Finn and Rachel both stood there, their heads resting on the other's, gazing into each other's eyes. They were both in their own world that they didn't even hear the audience applauding them as well as some cheers.

Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Puck both sat in their seats after applauding their friends.

"It's sickening" Santana groaned rolling her eyes.

"It's sweet" Brittany corrected her girlfriend.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Puck both stared at their friends just standing there, it was like they were stuck in a trance.

"They look so in love now more then ever. It's like they are just staring at each other like they first met and everything" Quinn said.

"How did you remember that" Rachel whispered.

"How can I forget the day, this moon eyed girl freaked me out by singing this song with me" Finn smiled.

Rachel chuckled softly. "God, I love you." she said, gazing into his eyes. "So much".

"I love you too" Finn brushed his lips against hers.

Rachel gazed her lips against his before finally pressing their lips together, sharing a deep and passionate kiss. Both of them snapping out of their own little world.

Rachel unwraped her legs from around Finn's waist. She looked at her husband, a smile across her lips.

Finn gave the employee the microphones back and took Rachel's hand in his as they walked back to their table. They sat down in their seats continuing to chat with their friends but their eyes always found their way back to the other's.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Author's Note: Leave your reviews, I love hearing what you guys think.**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 9**


	9. Singin In The Park

**Author's Note: **I'm so glad you are all loving this fic. I love writing this fic. I'm so glad you all loved Finchel in the last chapter, I love writing them so much.

Keep the reviews coming, I love knowing what you all think, plus it motivates me to write more.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: Singin In The Park**

Finn and Rachel walked around Central Park, arm in arm.

"It was great seeing Brittany and Quinn tonight" Rachel said as she looked up at Finn.

Finn looked at Rachel "Yeah it was" he smiled.

"I can't believe you remember" Rachel blushed, still surprised he remembered about them singing 'You Are The One That I Want' for the first time together nine years ago.

Finn grinned looking at Rachel "I could never forget that. You'd be surprised at how many things I remember" he said as he led her into Shakespeare' Garden.

Rachel looked over at Finn "Remember the first song we sang together alone" she asked.

Finn nodded, remembering the day they first sang together in the car back in high school. The first time his wife didn't sing in the car alone. He knew he was just going to have to sing it now to show her he indeed remembered.

_**[Finn]**_  
_When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
_And the whole world is on your case,_

Finn wrapped his arms around her.

A smile appeared across her lips as she looked up at him, relaxing in his arms.

_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love._

_**[Rachel]**_  
_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

Rachel put her arms around him, pulling his body close to hers.

_**[Finn & Rachel]**_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

_**[Finn]**_  
_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I would never do you wrong._

_**[Rachel]**_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_**[Finn]**_  
_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

Finn softly caressed her cheek, looking in her eyes.

_**[Finn and Rachel]**_  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

_**[Rachel]**_  
_The storms are raging on the rolling_  
_And on the highway of regret._  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

Both were hand in hand as Rachel led Finn around the garden.

_**[Finn]**_  
_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_**[Finn and Rachel]**_  
_To make you feel my love_  
_To make you feel my love_

Finn lifted her up in the air, spinning them around.

Rachel bought her lips to his kissing him deeply. "I love you" she whispered against his lips.

Finn grinned against her lips "I love you too". He returned the kiss, kissing her back.

"This has been a perfect night" Rachel said with a smile, looking down at her husband.

Finn nodded "It has" he agreed.

"And it's not over yet" Rachel grinned.

Finn placed Rachel back down on her feet. "Oh really" he asked, noticing her grin. "What do you have planned, Rachel Berry" he asked.

Rachel cleared her throat "You might wanna reword something before I answer you".

Finn chuckled. "What do you have planned, Rachel Hudson".

"That's much better" Rachel smiled. She took Finn's hand in hers. "Oh I don't know" she shrugged as she began leading him out of Shakespeare's Garden. "I was thinking maybe we could take a cab home right now and then maybe you know when we get home, we could make out for a bit and then you know maybe just go from there and see where it leads us".

Finn pulled his wife close to him. "That sounds like a really great way to end the evening" he whispered into her ear, just a mere inch away from her ear, his lips moved away to her neck.

Rachel bit her lower lip as she felt his lips on her neck, a low moan escaping her lips. "No no" she moved away while she still had the will power to. "Not here" she chuckled, playfully hitting her husband's arm.

"I can't help it" Finn chuckled. "My wife is just too damn sexy".

Rachel looked up at Finn, a soft smile spreading across her lips. She placed her hand in his as they began walking back to the main street to get a cab. "You know you are the first boy to make me feel like that. Back in high school there were so many people who left some rude comments on my My Space page, not to mention the slushies and everything" Rachel shrugged "I began to doubt I was even attractive and then you came along" she smiled.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle remembering her My Space videos, he always hated when he read the negative comments after seeing the video. "You know I think one of my favorite My Space videos of you is On My Own. I ripped it off your My Space pages years ago. I have them on a DVD at home" he revealed.

Rachel looked at her husband "You do" she asked surprised. She was shocked he even watched her My Space videos all those years ago. "Oh my god" Rachel's cheeks immediately turned red, remembering how corny the videos she made were.

"Why are you blushing" Finn asked, rolling his eyes.

"I was so corny in those videos" Rachel laughed. "Singing with a hairbrush and everything" she added.

Finn shook his head "You weren't" he said. "You were good, Rach".

Rachel smiled resting her head against his arms as they walked to the main street. "After all these years you continue to surprise me, my husband" she looked at him "It's nice after all this time".

"It's everything after all this time" Finn smiled. He flagged down a cab, opening the door for Rachel. He waited until she got in the cab then got inside after her, closing the door as he told the cab driver where to go. Finn placed her arm around Rachel, his hand resting on her shoulder as he felt her snuggle inside his embrace. The two of them sat there in silence, their eyes on one another as the cab soon began to move taking them to their next destination.

* * *

"Hey man did you talk to him" Noah Puckerman asked as he walked inside the empty history classroom.

"No not yet" Finn didn't even bother looking up as he packed his things away so he could get to the auditorium for Glee Club. "I will after Glee" he said.

"Good because I need him suited up for Friday's game. He can't miss the next few practices" Puck sighed.

Finn grabbed his jacket along with his bag, stuffing a folder of papers inside. "He won't. I'll figure out what's going on and I'll let you know later" he said to his best friend looking up at him. "So you and Quinn huh" Finn asked with a grin.

"Damn it" Puck mumbled under his breath. He knew sooner or later his best friend would be asking about this.

"Care to tell me how the hell that happened" Finn asked.

Puck sighed "I really don't even know. The past year or so we been talking on the phone a lot about everything, really" he revealed. "Then I drove to New Haven this past summer and met up with her and after that we sort of just became close again".

Finn nodded "So are you guys like official, official" he asked.

"Yes" Puck replied.

Finn smiled "I'm happy for you both man, you deserve it".

"Yeah thanks" Puck said as he began walking towards the door before looking back at his best friend. "Just let me know how the talk goes with Sanderson, ok" Puck said as he walked out of the room.

Finn nodded "Alright, will do" he said as he walked out of his classroom, closing the door and locking it. It was mandatory now to lock all classroom doors for many reasons now.

* * *

"Hey Troy" Sara smiled as she approached him at his locker.

Troy smiled. "Hi. How are you" he asked.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. How are you? Are you excited for the game this Friday" Sara asked.

Troy's smile turned into a frown after hearing her mention football, he forced a smile "I guess you can say that. Not really a big deal though" he chuckled softly.

"So I was thinking maybe after you are finished with Football practice we could meet in the auditorium to pratice our duet" Sara asked. Mr. Hudson had assigned them duets as their first assignment of the new week.

"Yeah that's cool" Troy told her with a smile.

Sara's eyes slightly widen as she seen the trio of cheerleaders walking down the hall. "Great. I'll see you in a glee club" she said before quickly turning around and walking away.

"What the hell are you doing" Troy heard his girlfriend, Cassidy Dearborn ask him, he could sense the anger in her voice. They had been dating on and off for the past few months, since before school ended last year.

"I'm putting my books away" Troy shrugged his shoulders, he was wondering now what her problem was.

Cassidy had an annoyed and pissed off look on her face "I just seen you talking to her" she rolled her eyes. "Are you really that stupid, you know exactly what I mean. Joining that stupid music club. You can not be seen talking to people like her" she gritted through her teeth. She had the music club with all her passion. Cassidy feared it now more then ever, ever since she heard he joined it last week, she had noticed Troy pulling away from her more and more and seeing the performance on Friday, she feared he would leave her for a certain nobody in that club.

"I like Glee Club and Sara is nice" Troy simply said, putting some books in his locker. He had to be in Glee Club in a few minutes, they're were a few new additions to the class since this morning.

"Sara's nice" Cassidy mocked Troy, she groaned in disgust. "You are making us look like losers. You need to quit that stupid club" Cassidy exclaimed. "I will not have my boyfriend, the quarterback of the football team going to some stupid music club". She wasn't going to lose her popularity because her boyfriend had to go join this stupid club.

Troy looked over at Cassidy "You won't have me" he asked. He was every bit offended when he heard her say that. "Since when are you the boss of me" he snapped.

Cassidy ignored his attitiude "You're gonna quit before you ruin our reputation, if it's not already ruined".

The warning bell rang throughout the school.

Troy grabbed his bag from his locker and slammed the door shut "I have to get to Glee Club" he said before walking away.

Cassidy walked after him, grabbing his arm. "What did I say" she snapped.

Troy turned around looking at her "You may be my girlfriend but I'll be damned if you are going to tell me what I'm gonna do" he jerked his arm out of her grip, walking away.

"It's that little diva bitch" Cassidy rolled her eyes, watching him walk away. She never seen him snap at her like that before.

Troy ignored her comment and entered the boy's restroom. After a few minutes, Troy exited the bathroom, stopping in the hallway as he pulled a small bottle of eye drops out of his pocket, twisting off the cap as he placed some drops in both eyes.

"Hey man, what's up" he heard his teammate Cory approaching him.

"Dude, why did you join Glee" Troy asked curiously.

Cory shrugged "I don't know. Maybe just to try something different. Why did you" he asked.

"I love it. It's something different then football. Football is all I ever known" Troy shrugged, lying to his friend about the real reason he joined.

The warning bell ran across the school.

Both of the guys walked down the hall as all students rushed to get to their classes.

Cassidy Dearborn walked down the hallway, seeing her girlfriends Natalie and Sami standing by their lockers. "Girls" she shrieked as she approached.

"What" Natalie snapped hearing her friend's shriek. She seriously hated when Cassidy used that tone with her.

Sami rolled her eyes "What's up, Cass" she asked.

Cassidy leaned up against the locker "You remember how we promised we would always have each other's back" she asked with a grin.

"Why" Sami asked remembering the pact they made.

"We're auditioning for Glee Club" Cassidy told them.

Natalie laughed sarcastically "Why do you wanna join Glee Club all the sudden". She said as she opened her locker pulling out her algebra book.

"I have to be in there to keep an eye on my man" Cassidy sighed, rolling her eyes. "I have to keep that freak girl away from him".

"Yeah I would be threatened too. I mean do you see how much chemistry those two had on stage during that assembly" Sami said looking at Natalie.

Natalie nodded.

"Girls" Cassidy shrieked yet again.

Natalie literally jumped, startled. "Do you have to do that" she exclaimed.

"The last thing I wanna hear from you two is that my boyfriend has chemistry with someone else besides me" Cassidy yelled, in a bitchy tone.

"Fine" Sami literally threw up her hands defensively.

"We're all going to sing the same song as our audition" Cassidy informed the girls. "We don't have time to prepare so we are just going to wing it". Cassidy told the girls the song they would be singing and luckily the other two girls knew the song.

* * *

"Ok you guys" Finn walked into the auditorium, the glee club students following right behind him. "We have one more audition, a trio of cheerleaders" he announced, they trio of cheerleaders just approached him in the hall not long ago about auditioning.

"I'm sorry, what" Troy asked.

"Who are they" Belle asked as she sat down in one of the seats.

Finn looked at his clipboard as he sat down in the chair at the desk. "Cassidy Dearborn, Natalie Rivers and Samantha Carmichael" Finn informed them.

Some of the students groaned hearing the name.

Troy slumped down in his seat "Unbelievable" he mumbled.

Sara looked over at him "Are you okay" she asked.

"Well Cassidy is hot" Cory said loudly.

Troy shrugged. "I guess" he replied to Sara. He sighed seeing the trio of cheerleaders walking into the auditorium, Cassidy in the front leading them as the other two girls walked behind her. He looked over at Cory. "Good you want get her off my back" he said sarcastically.

"Hell no" Cory said defensively. He would never go after someone as bitchy as Cassidy. "She's all yours" he smiled.

Troy chuckled turning back around.

"Hi I'm Cassidy and this is Sami and Nat" Cassidy said introducing herself and her friends as they walked up on stage. "We're going to be singing Material Girl by Madonna" she said, holding a CD in her hand.

"Whenever you are ready" Finn announced.

Cassidy handed the CD to Natalie and told her to put it in the player before going back to where she was standing. The music beginning to fill the auditorium, the girls beginning to sway their hips to the music.

_**[All]**_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_**[Cassidy]**_  
_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_  
_I think they're o.k._  
_If they don't give me proper credit_  
_I just walk away_

_**[Natalie]**_  
_They can beg and they can plead_  
_But they can't see the light_

_**[Sami]**_  
_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_  
_Is always mister right,_

_**[All]**_  
_'Cause we are_  
_Living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_  
_You know that we are living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_

_**[Natalie]**_  
_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_  
_That's all right with me (That's all right with me)_

_**[Sami]**_  
_If they can't raise my interest then i_  
_Have to let them be_

_**[Cassidy]**_  
_Some boys try and some boys lie but_  
_I don't let them play_  
_Only boys who save their pennies_  
_Make my rainy day_

_**[All]**_  
_'Cause they are_  
_Living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_  
_You know that we are living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_

_Living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_  
_You know that we are living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_

_Living in a material world (material)_  
_Living in a material world_  
_Living in a material world (material)_  
_Living in a material world_

_**[Cassidy]**_  
_Boys may come and boys may go_  
_And that's all right you see_

_**[Sami]**_  
_Experience has made me rich_  
_And now they're after me,_

_**[All]**_  
_'Cause everybody's_  
_Living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_  
_You know that we are living in a material world_  
_And we are material girls_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_A material, a material, a material, a material world_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

"They are actually pretty good" Belle mumbled to Amber.

Amber nodded.

The students gave the cheerleaders a round of applause.

"Good job" Finn told the three girls before looking back at the current Glee students. "So what do you guys think" he asked, wanting them to make the decision.

"They were good" Belle answered.

A few more of the students agreed with Belle.

"What did you two think" Finn asked looking at Sara and Troy. "You are both co-captains".

Sara shrugged, she was a bit hesistant to let these three join the club but they really needed the members in order to compete in sectionals. "They were good" she said looking at Troy.

Troy frustratedly sighed "Fine". He looked up at the trio of girls "You're in" he announced.

"Alright then" Finn turned back around "Welcome to Glee Club" he said to the girls.

The three girls shrieked loudly hearing of their acceptance into the club, walking down the steps of the stage as they joined the other kids and sat down.

"Since there are five new additions" Finn began to say mentioning the new five additions they had this week in class, Cory and Zachary and Cassidy, Sami and Natalie "You five can work together on a group song while the other work on duets" Finn recommended.

"Seriously Mr. Hudson, work with her" Cory groaned pointing at Cassidy, he rolled his eyes.

"Get over, Morgan" Cassidy shot at Cory, saying his last name.

Cory rolled his eyes "Shouldn't you be at some kind of virgin or yearbook club or something. Why this club of all the clubs there were to choose".

"She wants to keep an eye on Troy" Sami revealed, letting her real reason slip out.

Cassidy glared at Sami, not believing she just revealed her reason. "Seriously" she yelled.

Finn sighed, he wasn't going to have this happening in his class. "Enough" he yelled.

The whole auditorium soon fell silent, as each and every student looked over at the teacher.

"I will not have any of this _nonsense_ in this club. Is that understood" Finn said sternly.

All the students nodded in agreement, some saying yes.

"Good" Finn exhaled deeply. "Now let's get to work" he said. Finn watched as the students got out of their seats and made their way over to their partners for their duets and the new five additions coming together. This was definitely going to be a rough class, he could just sense the tension in the room now that these three girls joined in, it was obvious hardly anyone liked them. Finn Hudson definitely had his work cut for him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 10**

**Author's Note:** Don't worry there will be plenty more Finchel in the upcoming chapters.

Keep up the amazing reviews. I love knowing what you all think. Your reviews motivate me. :)


	10. After Every Party I Die

**Author's Note:** I'm LOVING all your reviews. Your feedback means so much to me, I love hearing what you all think. Keep the up the reviews they make me write more :)

This chapter is a bit dramatic then I wanted it to be but it ends on an explosive cliffhanger involving one of the students. The signs were all there in the last few chapters and now the story will officially pick up with the end of this chapter.

**Chapter 10: After Every Party I Die**

"Ok everyone last performance" Finn told the students as he sat with the students in the auditorium. It was now Friday, the students were doing their duets and the newcomers did their group song.

"Finally" Cassidy exclaimed, she was getting tired of hearing everyone sing, she definitely couldn't wait for this performance to be over with because of who was performing next.

"Shut up, Cassidy" Zac sighed looking back at the cheerleader.

Cassidy kicked the back of Zac's chair. "Why don't you shut up" she rolled her eyes

"I can't wait until Troy dumps your ass" Zachary exclaimed turning back around in his seat.

Cassidy reached over and grabbed Zachary by his hair.

Zachary groaned feeling her pull his hair with a force. "Ow, bitch" he yelped in pain.

"HEY" Finn yelled looking at Cassidy "Let it go or I won't hesitate to write you up" he warned her.

Cassidy glared at Finn before letting go of Zachary's hair.

Finn looked over at Zachary "Same goes for you, leave her alone" he sighed, looking back up at the stage "Stage is yours, Troy" Finn said loudly.

A single spot light appeared on the stage. Troy stood in the middle dressed in dress pants, a blue shirt tucked inside his pants and a hat on his head.

_**Troy:**_  
_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_  
_You give me fever like I've never, ever known_  
_I feel your fever from miles around_  
_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town_  
_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_  
_That you're the one for._

He began to sway his hips, doing some famous Michael Jackson moves, including the thrust and crotch grab.

_The way you make me feel, babe_  
_You really turn me on_  
_You knock me off of my feet_

Troy repeated the moves again.

_Hee_  
_My lonely days are gone_  
_Ooh_

Sara walked out on the stage in a mini dress with high heels. Her brunette hair laying down instead of up.

Troy looked amazed and shocked by how hot she looked, showing his emotions on stage before doing the famous Michael Jackson moves once again then removing his hat as he followed Sara across the stage. He took his hat off throwing it off stage.

Sara grinned as he followed her behind.

_**Sara:**_  
_I like the feeling you're giving me_  
_Just hold me closer baby, I'm in ecstasy_

_**Troy: **_  
_Oh, I'll be working from nine to five_  
_To buy you things to keep you by my side_

_**Sara: **_  
_I never felt so in love before_  
_Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

_**Troy & Sara:**_  
_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_  
_Cause you're the one for me_

_**Troy: **_  
_The way you make me feel_

_**Sara: **_  
_The way you make me feel_

_**Troy: **_  
_You really turn me on_

_**Sara:**_  
_You really turn me on_

_**Troy: **_  
_You knock me off of my feet_  
_Now baby, hee_

_**Sara: **_  
_You knock me off of my feet_

_**Troy:**_  
_My lonely days are gone_

_**Sara: **_  
_My lonely days are gone_

_**Troy:**_  
_Ooh_  
_Go on girl_

Troy continued following Sara on the stage as they sang.

_**Sara:**_  
_I never felt so in love before_

_**Troy:**_  
_Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

_**Sara:**_  
_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_

_**Troy & Sara:**_  
_'Cause you're the one for me_

_**Troy:**_  
_The way you make me feel_

_**Sara: **_  
_The way you make me feel_

_**Troy & Sara: **_  
_You really turn me on_

_**Sara: **_  
_You really turn me on_

_**Troy & Sara: **_  
_You knock me off of my feet darling_

_**Troy:**_  
_Now baby, hee_

_**Sara: **_  
_You knock me off of my feet_

_**Troy & Sara: **_  
_My lonely days are gone_

_**Sara: **_  
_My lonely days are gone_

_**Troy:**_  
_Ain't nobody's business_

_**Troy & Sara: **_  
_Ain't nobody's business_  
_Ain't nobody's business_  
_Ain't nobody's business_

_**Troy:**_  
_But mine and my baby_  
_Hee, hee_  
_Hee, hee, ooh_  
_Give it to me_  
_Give me some time_  
_Come on be my girl_  
_I wanna be with mine_  
_Ain't nobody's business_  
_Ain't nobody's business_  
_But mine and my baby's_  
_Go on girl, owh_

Dancers came onto the stage and started performing a dance routine on stage with Troy, before ending the routine with them humping the stage floor.

_**Troy:**_  
_Oh_  
_Ooh_  
_Ooh_

Troy ripped open his shirt, untucking the shirt revealing a white short sleeved shirt underneath.

Sara began walking over to Troy, walking past him before walking back over to him singing.

_**Sara:**_  
_My lonely days are gone_

Sara walked over to him, letting her fingers linger on his chest. Noticing his eyes were bloodshot "Are you ok" she whispered to him, she seen his eyes like that a few days ago when they rehearsed this and now it was beginning to worry her. She watched as he nodded before she walked, Troy following her.

_**Troy:**_  
_Give it to me_  
_Give me some time_  
_Come on be my girl_  
_I wanna be with mine_  
_Ain't nobody's business_  
_Ain't nobody's business_  
_But mine and my baby's_

Troy kept his eyes on hers.

Sara's eyes on his as they finished the song.

_**Sara: **_  
_Ooh_

The two of them weren't even paying attention to the applause from their classmates, the two of them were stuck in a trance as they moved in closer, their lips touching as they shared a kiss.

Finn covered his eyes with his folder, shaking his head not believing what he just saw but he should of knew this was going to happen between these two sooner or later.

Cassidy shook her head, she was furious this had happened. There was no way in hell Troy was getting away with this now.

Troy and Sara slowly pulled away, their eyes on each other.

Sara came to reality hearing the applause. "Excuse me" Sara mumbled as she rushed off stage. She was never one to come between anyone no matter how much she wanted what just happened on stage to happen. She didn't want to be the reason why Troy and Cassidy break up even though she hated Cassidy with passion.

Troy looked at his classmates before rushing off after Sara.

"Oh hell no" Cassidy said as she got up and walked out of the auditorium, the dismissal bell ringing across the school.

"See you all on Monday" Finn told the Glee Club students as he stood up from his seat watching them beginning to exit the auditorium.

"Everything alright, Zac" Finn asked as he seen him still sitting there.

"I need some advice, Mr. H" Zachary sighed. "I don't know who else I can talk you". He didn't know how to ask what to do with this. He felt like he would be betraying his own friend if he asked Mr. Hudson for advice on this.

"What's going on" Finn asked. He knew this was serious just by the tone in the young man's voice.

"Well..." Zachary stammered "Let's say hypothetically I had this friend and he has all the problems in his home life and I knew he's been doing drugs for a while now but lately it's gotten out of control. What should I do" Zachary asked.

Finn knew this was no hypothetical question and he knew exactly who Zachary was referring to. "I would persuade him to get help, talk to someone" Finn replied. He really didn't know what to do in this kind of situation but just what he suggested.

Zachary sighed "Alright, thanks Mr. H" he said standing up from his seat, beginning to walk out the aisle of seats.

"Is it Troy" Finn asked. He had been noticing some strange behavior from him for quite some time now, he was usually hyper sometimes in class, other times distracted, he missed football practice, according to one of the teachers he wasn't doing to well in one of his classes he had.

"What makes you think it's anyone here" Zachary asked looking back at Finn.

"Because of the way you are talking about it" Finn told him. "If it was a hypothetical you wouldn't take it so serious". Finn took a deep breath "Is it" he asked again.

Zachary sighed heavily before nodding. "It started about six months ago after he went to live with a distant cousin after his mom passed away in an accident, his dad is no where to be found. Troy was going through a rough time, adjusting to a new life with new people and he dabbled in the drugs, we all did, me and some of the guys on the team but we stopped, Troy kept doing it and now it's just getting worse. I've talked to him but he's impossible now. Plus his new guardian's aren't any help either. They don't care".

Finn didn't like what he was hearing. How did he approach the student with a subject like this? Did he report this to the principal? If he did he would be in so much trouble and he didn't want that. "I'm going to have to talk with him, Zach".

"No please don't" Zachary begged him. "He's my best friend. He has been since we were in diapers. Troy will never forgive me if he finds out I told you" Zachary said.

"How do you expect to not say anything, Zach. I can't ignore this. He could overdose or worse kill himself" Finn sighed.

"I know that" Zachary exclaimed, sighing heavily. "If you have to talk with him just don't tell him I told you, keep my name out of it" Zachary said turning around and walking away.

"Damn it" Finn groaned frustratedly. Now more confused then ever on what to do. He walked out of the auditorium and looked down the halls, seeing students at their lockers as they prepared to leave for the days. He walked down the halls looking for Troy before looking inside the locker room. "Puck, where's Troy at" Finn asked he said walking into his best friend's office.

Puck looked up from his desk "Should be suiting up for practice" he said. "Why, what's up? What did he do" Puck asked.

"I'll tell you later" Finn left the office, spotting Troy at his locker. "I need to talk you now" Finn told him in a authorative voice, letting him know he didn't have a choice.

Troy looked confused as to what was up. He knew he wasn't in trouble for anything, if he was in trouble then he had no clue what it was for. "Ok" he said closing his locker.

"My office" Finn told him, walking out of the locker room.

Troy sighed, following his teacher.

Finn walked into his classroom, closing the door as Troy walked inside behind.

"What's up" Troy asked as he sat down at a desk.

"I'm hoping you will tell me" Finn said as he sat down at his own desk looking over at Troy.

Troy shrugged "I have nothing to tell I'm fine" he replied.

Finn sighed rubbing his forehead. "I'm concerned about your actions lately. Missing football practice the last few days, you were hyper the last few days, yesterday you were easily distracted, spaced out" Finn said looking over at Troy, he could tell his eyes were bloodshot "Your eyes are bloodshot" he added.

"What the hell are you talking about" Troy snapped, offended at where this conversation was going. He hated when people did this to him, why couldn't they just leave this alone. "I'm not on drugs" Troy exclaimed, lying.

"Look i'm worried about you, several sources have told me that you are spiraling out of control" Finn said. "Do you realize how much trouble you can get into" Finn asked him.

Troy rolled his eyes "They just couldn't keep their mouths shut could they" he rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I give a damn anymore" he asked, not really denying it anymore. He stood up to his feet. "I'm nothing. I'm going no where" he exclaimed. "I listen to it to how I'm not going nowhere everyday by those stupid ass guardians the state stuck me with".

Finn's eyes widen "What" he asked. "Do they tell you that".

"Of course they do" Troy replied in a sarcastic sort of way, he indeed had to listen to it everyday from his mom's distant cousin's family. "Everybody just needs to stop giving a damn about me. Why the hell do you even care if I'm doing drugs or not? I'm not your concern. You're just another teacher who's here a paycheck" Troy lashed out at Finn before he walked towards the door. "So why don't you just drop any concern you have about me and leave me te hell alone" he said looking back at Finn before opening the door and storming out.

Finn sighed, watching as Troy left the classroom. "Damn it" he mumbled, shaking his head. He was pissed off that didn't go well but really did he think it would? No.

Rachel stood in the kitchen with an apron, she had been bored throughout the day, almost like she has been everyday since she took a break from her career. Her friends were busy with their own lives, Finn was at school and she didn't want to just show up unannounced even though she knew he wouldn't mind, so she just needed something to do to occupy her time. Earlier this morning after Finn had left for work she pulled up some recipes online and went shopping for the ingredients. She had been working in the kitchen trying all types of different things to bake, she made her famous banana bread that Finn loved plus a few other desserts, they surprisingly came out pretty good. Rachel stood in the kitchen with the radio on loud as she sang to the song that came on as she mixed up the ingredients to her next recipe in a large.

**Rachel:**  
_She had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_  
_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_  
_The whole club lookin at her_  
_She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Rachel began dancing to the music, moving her hips and shaking her butt.

_Them baggy sweat pants_  
_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_  
_She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,_  
_This crazy all night spendin my dough_  
_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_  
_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_  
_So sexual, she was flexible_  
_Professional, drinkin X and ooo_  
_Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I_  
_Whoa_  
_Did I think I seen shorty get low_  
_Ain't the same when it's up that close_  
_Make it rain, I'm makin it snow_  
_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_  
_Imma say that I prefer them no clothes_  
_I'm into that, I love women exposed_  
_She threw it back at me, I gave her more_  
_Cash ain't a problem, got a pocket full of that!_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_  
_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_  
_Got the whole club lookin at her_  
_She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_  
_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_  
_She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Hey_  
_Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_  
_My jeans full of gwap_  
_And they ready for Shones_  
_Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown_  
_Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)_  
_Two stacks (come on)_  
_Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)_  
_What you think I'm playin baby girl_  
_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

Finn walked into the house, the music playing loudly, he followed the music to the kitchen, seeing his wife dancing and singing along to the music. He never heard her sing to a rap song before. A smirk appeared across his lips as he watched her from the doorway of the kitchen.

**Rachel:**  
_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder_  
_I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola_  
_Got me like a Soldier_  
_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_  
_So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover_  
_Shorty was hot like a toaster_  
_Sorry but I had to fold her,_  
_Like a pornography poster_  
_She showed her_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_  
_Boots with the fur [With the fur]_  
_The whole club lookin at her_  
_She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Rachel pushed the bowl away, taking the scrunchy out of her hair, throwing it on the counter, moving away as she continued dancing.

_Them baggy sweat pants_  
_And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]_  
_She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Whoa_  
_Shawty_  
_Yea she was worth the money_  
_Lil mama took my cash,_  
_And I ain't want it back,_

"That's hot" Finn grinned staring at her, watching her sway her hips and shake her butt to the song. He had caught most of her performance in the kitchen as he watched her making whatever it was she was making.

Rachel turned around seeing her husband standing there watching her with a grin across his lips. "How long have you been there" she asked as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"I seen quite enough" Finn grinned, cocking his eyebrows playfully at her. "Is it bad I was turned on by that" Finn asked

"Shut up" Rachel exclaimed, chuckling softly. She shut off the iPod dock.

Finn laughed "I never seen that side of you before. It was hot".

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Finn began taking off his coat. "I need your advice on something" Finn said in a serious voice as he walked over by the front door, hanging up his jacket.

Rachel could tell something was up right there. "Everything ok" she asked a bit worried. She untied her apron from around her waist, slinging it over the kitchen chair as she walked over to him.

"I don't know what to do" Finn said as he slumped onto the couch.

Rachel followed him and sat down on the couch next to him. "About what" she asked.

Finn looked over at her "You remember Troy, right? From Glee Club" he said reminding her who he was.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded.

Finn began explaining everything to her. "I don't know what to do" Finn sighed

"Finn, you are going to need to tell the principal this" Rachel told him "Or call his guardian or call the police. He's only 16, he's too young to be going through something like this, one mistake and he could end up..." Rachel stopped before she said the word.

"I know" Finn nodded. "I don't wanna be the bad guy in all this" Finn added.

"You're not going to be" Rachel told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna call the police on him, Rach" Finn sighed. "If I do he could get some hard time. He's not a criminal, he's just lost".

"If he wants help he won't get time really, maybe just probation. New York has some sort of law about drug addicts under 18" Rachel told him.

Finn sighed "Well how do I do that" he asked, throwing up his arms.

"Call him. You have your students emails and numbers. Call him and give him an ultimatum. Tell him either he goes and gets help or you report him to the police" Rachel said shrugging. She wasn't sure if that was the best idea but maybe scaring him might do some good and force Troy to get help.

Finn sighed "I guess I could try that".

The night slowly began to pass, Finn had no luck getting ahold of Troy, although he ended up leaving a message telling him to call him.

Finn and Rachel laid in bed that night both sound asleep, Finn's arm wrapped around his wife's waist. The sound of the phone ringing, startled Rachel waking her up. She looked over at the alarm: 1:23am. 'Who the hell is calling at this time' she thought to herself as she reached over for her cell phone, she realized it wasn't hers and turned over and reached over Finn, grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand on his side as she answered it "Hello" she said sleepily, she could hear loud music in the background.

"Hi" the man's voice slurred. "Is Mr. H, there" he asked

"Hold on" Rachel nudged Finn hard after realizing who it was

"What" Finn mumbled, struggling to open his eyes. He looked over at his wife.

Rachel motioned to his phone "Troy" she mouthed.

Finn reached over taking the phone "Hello" he said as he bought the phone up to his ear.

"Mr. H, I ne...ne...need help" Finn heard Troy stutter but it sounded more like he was struggling to say something.

Finn sat up in bed "Troy, where are you? What's wrong" he asked worried.

"At...at a party" Troy's speech slurred. "I tried a needle, now, now I don't feel...I'm scared" he slurred, not being able to finish the whole sentences.

"Troy, where is the party at" Finn asked.

Troy slurred "Park Avenue and 75th".

"I'll be there soon" Finn told him before hanging up his phone.

"What's going on" Rachel asked as she watched her husband climbing out of bed and grabbing a shirt and jeans as she watched him quickly put them on.

Finn explained the call.

"Oh my god" Rachel said shocked. "I'm going with you, Finn" Rachel got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from a drawer and began getting dressed.

"Are you sure you wanna go" Finn asked. He didn't want her seeing something like this even though he knew she could handle it.

Rachel nodded "Yes" she said as she threw on a shirt over her tank top.

Both of them leaving the bedroom quickly and leaving their place in a rush.

The music blared in the place, people walking all over, some dancing to the music. Troy walked over to the front door and slid down to the floor against the wall, his  
phone slid from his hand to the floor. He was breathing heavily, he could just feel his heart racing, his body aching, the room was spinning, he didn't know what was happening to him and it scared him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the syringe and needle and tossed them aside in the small trash can, Troy struggling to keep his eyes open.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 11**

**Author's Note:** Well that was dramatic to write. Lol. Everything changes from here and out. Will Troy make it? If he does will he get help?

Don't worry we'll still see a lot of FINCHEL, especially in the next chapter and who knows maybe there will be a surprise for them VERY SOON ;)

Keep those reviews coming, they motivate me to write more.


End file.
